la légende de harry potter
by sheltan
Summary: dans un nouveau monde ou harry potter ignore son identité il est recueilli par la grand mère de neville qui est donc son frère, mais à l'aube d'un monde nouveau se profile un danger que tout le monde pensait avoir disparu Lord Voldemort reviendra...
1. Chapter 1

La légende de Harry Potter.

En ce jour d'halloween 1981 la communauté des sorciers était en émoi.  
Après trente années de terreur, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le plus redouté de tous les mages noirs avait enfin été vaincu.  
Bien que des sorciers plus puissants les uns que les autres aient essayés de le vaincre, tous sans exceptions y laissèrent la vie.  
Mais ce soir là, quelque chose détruisit son pouvoir, cette chose c'était l'amour, l'amour d'une mère pour son fils, et c'est probablement pour cela que le jeune Harry Potter non seulement résista à son sortilège de la mort, mais en plus le priva de tous ses pouvoirs et le réduisit à néant.  
Ainsi débuta la légende de Harry Potter.

-Allez les enfants, on s'arrête la pour ce soir dit Mrs Londubat en entrant dans la chambre.  
-Oh non grand-mère laisse nous lire la suite, dirent en coeur Neville et Harry son frère jumeau.  
-Non non mes petits il est temps de dormir demain nous devons aller sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter vos fournitures pour poudlard.  
-D'accord grand-mère, dit Harry.  
-Allez mes petits demain. Maintenant endormez-vous.  
Elle éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette magique, puis elle sortit.  
Mais discrètement Harry alluma une chandelle pour pouvoir parler avec son frère.  
Ils se regardèrent. Harry avait beau être le jumeau de Neville jamais on aurais pu trouver des frères aussi différents.  
Pour sa part, Harry était plutôt maigre et petit pour son âge et il avait une cicatrice sur le front, marque d'un sortilège qu'il avait reçu enfant lorsque ses parents avaient étés victimes de Bellatrix Lestrange, Neville quand à lui, faisait a peu près une tête de plus que son frère mais était également très potelé.  
Mais de plus alors que Neville n'avait été reconnu comme sorcier que depuis peu de temps, -beaucoup dans son entourage craignaient qu'il ne soit un cracmol- Harry lui faisait chaque jour preuve de ses talents innés pour la magie.  
Ainsi ils s'étaient aperçus quelques années auparavant que Harry pouvait parler aux serpents mais également avait la capacité de chauffer voire même brûler les choses quand il les touchait, si il était en proie à de vives émotions particulièrement les cauchemars qu'il faisait régulièrement. Il avait ainsi failli faire brûler la chambre entière une nuit lors de l'un d'entre eux.  
-Dans quelle maison crois tu que nous serons envoyé dit Harry?  
-Oh pour toi je ne me fais pas de souci dit Neville. Tu seras certainement envoyé a Serdaigle ou a Gryffondor pour moi par contre ce sera assurément Poufsouffle, c'est généralement là bas qu'ils envoient les sorciers sans grands talents magiques.  
-Oh l'essentiel c'est que nous y fassions de bonnes années et qui sait avec un peu de chance nous serons dans la même maison. L'essentiel pour moi c'est que je ne soit pas dans la même classe que Drago Malefoy ce gars la me répugne tu as vu un peu comment il traite les gens tout en les prenant de haut.  
-Oui c'est vrai acquiesça Neville.  
-Par contre ça serait bien si on se retrouvait avec Ron Weasley il est un peu maladroit mais je l'aime bien.  
-Moi aussi dit Neville.  
-Bon je crois qu'il est temps de nous endormir, bonne nuit Neville!  
-Bonne nuit Harry.  
Et sur ce il éteignit la lumière.

Le lendemain matin sur le chemin de traverse Harry, Neville et leur grand-mère tombèrent nez à nez avec les Weasley chez Fleury& bott.  
-Moly, Arthur comment allez vous?  
-Très bien augusta. Comment allez vous Harry et Neville?  
-Très bien Mrs Weasley. Est ce que Ron et aux alentours?  
-Oui il est avec Fred, George et Ginny chez ollivander pour choisir sa baguette.  
-Est ce qu'on peut aller le rejoindre grand-mère? Dirent ensemble Neville et Harry.  
-Oui d'accord mais attention pas de bêtises.  
-Promis grand-mère, dit Neville.  
Ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard bienveillant de leur grand-mère.  
Ils passèrent devant la boutique d'un marchand de matériel de quidditch ou était exposé un nimbus 2000 devant lequel beaucoup de personnes bavaient.  
Puis ils arrivèrent devant chez ollivander et entrèrent.  
-Bonjour tout le monde dit Neville.  
Ron sursautât et un éclair parti de sa baguette frôlant la tête de georges.  
-Oh bonjour Neville, bonjour Harry dirent Ginny et fred.  
La voyant Harry rougi légèrement et ne pu répondre.  
-Je vois que tu ne trouves toujours pas la bonne baguette dit Georges à Ron.  
-Eh bien eh bien qui voyons nous là dit ollivander, ah ah les frères Londubat, je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir encore vu.  
-Alors monsieur Weasley je crois que celle ci devrait faire l'affaire bois de houx et crin de licorne essayez la.  
-Oui apparemment c'est la bonne assura Ron en la prenant.  
-Eh bien voila qui est fait, et si nous passions à vous messieurs Londubat. Je pense que celle ci devrait faire l'affaire dit il en s'adressant à Neville.  
Et effectivement ce fut la bonne.  
-Et maintenant au jeune Harry.  
-D'accord monsieur dit Harry.  
-Alors qu'avons nous là, bois de chêne et ventricule de dragon.  
Harry la prit et un éclair fulgurant en parti dévastant en partie l'étagère ou se trouvaient d'autres baguettes.  
-Non non certainement pas. Il essaya plusieurs baguettes sans succès jusqu'à ce que...  
-Et si...  
-Voici monsieur Londubat.  
Aussitôt qu'Harry prit la baguette une lueur s'éleva de la baguette et illumina toute la pièce.  
-Excusez moi monsieur mais qu'est ce qui viens de se passer.  
-Eh bien voila mon jeune ami vous savez le phénix sur lequel on a prélevé la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a donné une autre plume, une seule autre plume. Et il est étonnant de voir que c'est cette baguette qui vous ai choisie quand on sait que sa soeur a appartenue au plus terrifiant de tous les mages noirs qui aient jamais existé.  
-Vous voulez dire monsieur dit Harry que l'autre baguette comme celle ci a appartenue à Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.  
-C'est bien exact mon jeune ami, en tout cas je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous serez appelé a faire de grandes choses. Après tout celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom a fait de grandes choses, terribles certes, mais stupéfiantes.  
Tous sans exception ne lâchèrent pas Harry du regard qui gêné finit par briser un silence qui devenait trop pesant.  
-Bon maintenant qu'on a tous nos baguettes si on allait retrouver nos familles.  
-D'accord dit Ginny qui Harry s'en aperçut rougit un peu en croisant son regard.  
-Et ils sortirent tous.  
Rejoignant leurs familles chez Fleury& bott ils virent que Hagrid le garde chasse de poudlard était en grande conversation avec eux.  
-Oh bonjour vous tous dit Hagrid en voyant arriver le petit attroupement de jeunes, comment allez vous ?  
-Bien et vous Hagrid dit Neville, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne vous avait pas vu.  
-C'est vrai mais étant donné mon poste a poudlard je suis très occupé et comme en plus dumbledore m'envoie de temps en temps faire des commissions pour lui, tiens d'ailleurs je doit y aller j'ai encore des choses a faire a gringott.  
-Très bien dit Harry, eh bien nous nous reverrons a poudlard.  
-Très certainement dit Hagrid. Alors a bientôt.  
Une fois partis ils rentrèrent et les Weasley invitèrent tous le monde pour fêter l'anniversaire de Harry et Neville qui était une semaine plus tard.

Une fois rentré chez Augusta Harry et Neville mangèrent et allèrent se coucher, mais au milieu de la nuit Harry fût réveillé par Neville qui lui expliqua qu'il s'était mis à hurler et quelques secondes plus tard Augusta arriva dans la chambre a son tour baguette en main.  
-Que se passe t'il les enfants?  
-C'est Harry qui vient de hurler grand-mère !  
-Tu as fait un cauchemar mon chéri?  
-Oui grand-mère et toujours le même j'entend des cris puis une lumière verte et après plus rien. Et quand je me réveille ma cicatrice me fait atrocement souffrir.  
-Ce n'est rien mon chéri vient dans mes bras. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis dit.  
-Je crois savoir ce qu'il faut faire dit elle. Maintenant rendormez vous tous les deux.  
Et elle sortie de la chambre.  
Le lendemain matin Augusta annonça qu'ils allaient recevoir des visiteurs le midi même et qu'il ne faudrait pas les embêter avec des questions.  
Et vers midi quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Augusta alla ouvrir et fit entrer les visiteurs en questions.  
Arrivant dans la pièce de séjour Harry et Neville n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.  
Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue.  
-Bonjour mes jeunes amis dit le premier Rogue quand a lui ne leur adressa qu'un bref salut.  
-Pourquoi êtes vous là, demanda Harry ?  
-Eh bien je crois que nous allons devoir parler dit calmement Dumbledore.  
Augusta les invita à s'asseoir et dumbledore prit la parole.  
-Alors Harry ta grand-mère me dit que tu fais régulièrement des cauchemars qui sont pour toi, très douloureux au niveau de ta cicatrice.  
-Oui monsieur. Et c'est toujours le même j'entend des voix ou plutôt des cris et par la suite je voit quelque chose on dirait un homme encapuchonné et puis après il y a un éclair de lumière verte et puis plus rien.  
-Je vois, je vois dit toujours aussi calmement dumbledore.  
Rogue pour sa part avait l'air plutôt effrayé ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être dans ses habitudes.  
-Mais pourquoi êtes vous venus messieurs dit alors Harry.  
-Eh bien voila je vais te dire une chose qui t'étonnera mais ce que tu vois est le souvenir d'une autre personne sans le vouloir tu pratique de la légilimencie et c'est d'ailleurs la raison de la présence du  
-Professeur Rogue a mes coté, quand tu seras a poudlard je voudrait que tu apprenne l'occlumentie ce qui t'évitera de refaire ce cauchemar et te permettra de contrôler ce pouvoir.  
-Eh bien je n'y vois pas d'objection, dit Harry.  
-Alors c'est entendu tu commencera ce cour "privé" dès la semaine de ta rentrée à poudlard a raison de deux séances par semaine je pense que tu pourras faire rapidement des progrès significatifs. Puis-je compter sur vous Severus.  
-Bien sur professeur vous pouvez compter sur moi pour enseigner l'occlumentie au jeune monsieur p... Londubat.  
-Eh bien je pense que nous allons pouvoir partir, dit précipitamment Dumbledore.  
-Déjà dit Harry? Excusez moi monsieur mais j'ai... il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais vous parler.  
-Dit moi Harry, de quoi s'agit-il ?  
-Il y a ollivander qui m'a dit quelques chose d'étrange lorsque j'ai acheté ma baguette il m'a dit qu'elle avait une jumelle et que cette baguette en question était la baguette de vous savez qui.  
-La baguette de Lord Voldemort dit Dumbledore un peut étonné !  
En entendant ce nom Augusta et Neville crissèrent des dents, Harry lui ne ressenti rien de particulier.  
-Très bien dit dumbledore tu as bien fait de me dire cela. Maintenant je pense que nous devons y aller.  
Ils s'en allèrent en transplanant sur le pallier de la porte.

Quelques jours plus tard lors de l'anniversaire de Harry et Neville ils se rendirent tous chez les Weasley comme convenu et tous ensemble ils passèrent une très bonne journée qui se termina par un concours de lancer de gnome dans le jardin entre les enfants après que Neville ai eu en cadeau un crapaud et Harry un nimbus 2000 télécommandé.  
Le mois qui suivi se passa sans faits notables et finalement tous se retrouvèrent le 1er septembre sur le quai 9 3/4 à King cross où les aux revoirs se firent a la fois excitants et déchirants jamais Neville et Harry n'avaient étés séparés de leur grand-mère depuis que cette dernière les élevait.  
Dans le train Harry et Neville se mirent dans le même compartiment et furent bientôt rejoint par Ron, le temps passant ce dernier décida pour s'amuser un peu de leur faire voir quelques tours de magie sur son rat croutard, à ce moment une fille vraisemblablement de leur age passa devant leur compartiment et le voyant essayer de faire de la magie l'observa.  
-Pas de chance c'est raté dit elle.  
Tous se retournèrent et la toisèrent.  
-Euh qui es tu demanda Neville?  
-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous vous êtes?  
-Moi c'est Ronald Weasley et voici Harry et Neville Londubat.  
-Vous êtes frères?  
-Oui jumeau ajouta Harry.  
-Ah bon, pourtant vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.  
-On nous le dit souvent renchérit Neville.  
-En tout cas dit elle en s'adressant à Ron, moi pour l'instant je n'ai essayé que des tours faciles et ça à marché a tous les coups.  
Elle avança vers Harry et pointa sa baguette sur lui.  
-Occulis reparo.  
Et instantanément la vue de Harry se corrigea et il voyait à présent flou avec ses lunettes qu'il retira.  
-Oh bien sur ce n'est que temporaire mais ça fonctionne. Et en passant vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorciers nous sommes presque arrivés.  
Et sur ce elle s'en alla.  
Effectivement quelques minutes après qu'ils aient enfilés leurs robes de sorciers le train s'arrêta. Ils descendirent avec leurs bagages et ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir Hagrid qui sommait aux premières années de le suivre ce que tout le monde fit sans discuter.  
-Bonjour Hagrid dit Harry.  
-Oh bonjour Harry et Neville, oh mais il y a aussi Ron bonjour a toi également  
-Bonjour dirent ensemble Neville et Ron.  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au bord d'un lac ou des barques les attendaient ils y montèrent et voguèrent jusqu'a poudlard.  
De l'entrée de poudlard ils entrèrent directement dans la salle du banquet ou le professeur dumbledore leur faisait face de sa place à la table des professeurs.  
-Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves de poudlard et bon retour aux anciens dit-il, avancez nous allons commencer par énoncer quelques point du règlement puis nous passerons à la répartition dans les différentes maisons de poudlard, mais avant tout le règlement. Tout d'abord il est formellement interdit aux élèves non accompagnés par un enseignant d'entrer dans la foret interdite en second lieu je vous recommande fortement de ne pas pénétrer dans l'aile est du troisième étage, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez absolument mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et finalement je doit vous expliquer le fonctionnement de notre école chacun d'entre vous sera réparti dans une des quatre maisons de poudlard elles ont pour nom Gryffondor Poufsouffle Serdaigle et Serpentard, vos bonnes conduites en cours vous ferons gagner des points pour votre maison et vos écarts de conduite vous en ferons perdre, et a la fin de l'année, la maison qui à le plus de points gagne la coupe des quatre maisons.  
Maintenant nous allons procéder a la répartition grâce au choipeau magique vous viendrez lorsque le professeur mc gonnagall appellera votre nom.  
-Abbot hannah...  
-Granger Hermione.  
-Gryffondor, dit le choipeau magique lorsqu'il fut posé sur la tête de cette dernière.  
-Londubat Neville.  
Gryffondor, dit il à nouveau.  
-Londubat Harry.  
-Alors voyons ce que tu as dans la tête, oui je vois beaucoup de talent, de grandeur, de courage et un réel désir de faire ses preuves oh oui je le vois dans ta tête, alors ou vais-je t'envoyer, je crois qu'il n'y a pas à hésiter... Serpentard.  
Dès lors Harry regarda son frère avec un air de stupeur et parti s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard.  
En passant devant la table des professeurs il croisa le regard de Hagrid tout aussi étonné que lui ainsi que celui du professeur Rogue qui pour sa part avait l'air content.  
-Malefoy Drago.  
-Serpentard dit une nouvelle fois le choipeau avant même d'avoir touché la tête de Malefoy  
-Weasley Ronald.  
-Alors encore un Weasley pour toi il n'y a pas à hésiter... Gryffondor.  
Une fois la répartition terminée Harry chercha des yeux son frère et Ron qui étaient à la table la plus éloignée mais ne réussi pas à les apercevoir. Deux places a sa gauche il entendit Drago Malefoy qui murmurait quelque chose a l'un de ses comparses de toujours Crabbe et il vit a sa droite Goyle ces trois la étaient inséparables. Peu après le professeur dumbledore annonça que le banquet était terminé et que tout le monde devait se rendre aux dortoirs. Ils furent accompagnés par un certain Crowley qui était le préfet de serpentard.  
-Le mot de passe est « mort aux sangs de bourbes » annonça t'il a tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient.  
En arrivant au cachot Harry entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.  
-Monsieur Londubat s'il vous plait.  
Il se retourna et vit que c'était le professeur Rogue qui l'appelait.  
-Je vous félicite de votre admission à serpentard dont je suis le directeur, mais je voudrais vous parler de ce qui a été convenu le mois dernier chez votre grand-mère votre premier cour aura lieu demain soir et d'ailleurs a ce propos avez vous refait ce genre de rêve?  
-Oui monsieur je l'ai refait il y a une semaine a peu près.  
-Très bien donc je vous attend dans mon bureau demain soir à 20h très précise ne soyez pas en retard.  
Et sur ce il se retourna et parti vers la grande salle.

Le lendemain Harry se retrouva dans son premier cour de défense contre les forces du mal avec un professeur qui avait l'air plutôt timide et qui bègue s'appelant Quirrel, il vit aussi en arrivant dans la salle que les Gryffondor étaient présent il essaya d'aller s'asseoir avec Neville et Ron mais d'autres élèves de gryffondor le regardèrent d'un tel oeil qu'il préféra s'exiler dans le fond de la classe.  
Pendant le cours il sentit quelques picotements à sa cicatrice mais n'y prêta pas attention.  
Après le cours il réussit à rattraper son frère et Ron.  
-Bonjour tous les deux est ce que ça va?  
-C'est a toi qu'on devrait demander, je me demande ce qui a pris au choipeau magique de t'envoyer à serpentard dit Ron.  
-Ca même moi je n'en sait rien.  
-Eh toi le serpentard n'embête pas ces deux gryffondor dit une voix derrière eux.  
Il ne nous embête pas Dubois c'est mon frère dit Neville.  
Ah bon? Un serpentard et un Gryffondor frères c'est plutôt rare mais après tout.  
C'est incroyable ce que certains peuvent être énervants c'était pareil tout a l'heure lorsque j'ai essayé de m'asseoir avec vous certains m'ont jetés un regard tel que .....Brrffbrrff voila quoi.  
-Eh bien Harry te voila chez les serpinis dit Fred en arrivant accompagné de Georges.  
-Eh oui je ne sait pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça.  
-En tout cas ça va nous faire drôle à nous.  
-Ah bon pourquoi? dit Harry.  
-Eh bien tu es le premier serpentard avec qui nous parlons sans l'insulter et vice versa.  
-C'est vrai c'est curieux que ces deux maisons se comportent comme ça.  
-Oh cela remonte à l'aube des temps il parait que Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard se querellaient sans arrêt déjà il y à plus de mille ans alors qu'ils étaient amis au tout début.  
-Ah oui étonnant dit Fred.  
Et ils allèrent déjeuner chacun à leur table.  
L'après midi il allèrent dans la salle de Rogue pour leur premier cour de potion.  
-Alors je pense que la plupart d'entre vous n'ont jamais fait la moindre potion, cependant je vais commencer par vous poser quelques questions.  
-Tout d'abord qui peut me dire où j'ai le plus de chance de trouver un bézoard et a quoi il peut me servir?  
Instantanément deux mains se levèrent Harry et Hermione Granger Rogue bien entendu demanda à Harry en premier.  
-Oui monsieur Londubat.  
-Alors un Bézoard sert d'antidote à la plupart des poisons.  
-Très bien et ou peut on en trouver?  
-Si je ne me trompe pas je crois que c'est dans l'estomac d'une chèvre.  
-Bien dit Rogue 20 points pour Serpentard. Maintenant prenez vos plumes et écrivez.  
Une fois le cours fini Harry Neville et Ron allèrent vers la sortie du château pour voir Hagrid.  
Mais arrivés à la porte ils furent bloqués par Rusard qui leur intima de retourner vers leurs salles communes respectives.  
En chemin vers les cachots Harry fut interpellé par Rogue qui lui dit de se rendre vers le bureau du directeur car ce dernier voulait le voir. Et d'ensuite se rendre à son bureau pour son cours d'occlumentie.  
Arrivant à la gargouille Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe, au même moment le professeur McGonnagal arriva et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.  
-Le professeur Rogue m'a dit de me rendre dans le bureau du professeur dumbledore, je n'en sais pas plus, d'ailleurs Madame, pourriez vous me donner le mot de passe car je ne le connais pas.  
-Bien sur Londubat mais je vous accompagne il me parait bizarre que le directeur souhaite vous voir a cette heure. Chocogrenouille.  
Et instantanément la gargouille s'écarta.  
Arrivant au sommet de l'escalier harry frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle même et il entra suivi de McGonnagal.  
-Bonsoir Albus est il vrai que vous avez souhaité voir monsieur Londubat?  
-Oui c'est bien exact Minerva.  
-Très bien eh bien je vais vous laisser.  
Et elle sortit.  
Harry se trouva face à face avec dumbledore qui lui souriait.  
-Assieds toi harry je voulais te parler seul à seul car je crois qu'il y à un certain nombre de questions que tu te pose. Me tromperais-je?  
-Non professeur vous avez raison.  
-Eh bien pose les moi et je me ferais fort d'y répondre.  
-Pourquoi le choipeau m'a t'il envoyé à serpentard?  
-Eh bien j'ai plusieurs hypothèses a ce sujet la première d'entre elle serait que ayant envoyé ton frère à gryffondor le choipeau te trouvant diamétralement opposé à lui décida de t'envoyer à serpentard.  
Opposé à mon frère? Mais nous sommes pourtant comme les doigts de la main.  
Non non, harry pas opposé au sens ennemis opposé au sens que depuis longtemps tu fait preuves de grands talents magiques qualités qui était très appréciée par serpentard alors que ton frère fait preuve d'un immense courage en essayant de se montrer digne de toi, cela est pour moi la plus grande hypothèse la seconde serait je pense que tu descende de serpentard de par un membre éloigné de ta famille et que s'en rendant compte le choipeau trouva judicieux de t'y envoyer.  
-As tu d'autres questions harry?  
-Oui concernant les rêves que je fais.  
-Pour cette question je te conseille de t'en remettre au professeur rogue.  
-Bien monsieur d'ailleurs je soit y aller pour mon cour. Bonsoir monsieur.  
-Bonsoir harry.  
Et il sortit.  
Arrivant au cachot de rogue il frappa.  
-Entrez monsieur Londubat.  
-Bonsoir professeur.  
-Bien harry commençons. Que savez vous de l'occlumentie?  
-Eh bien je crois que cela consiste à créer une barrière mentale afin d'empêcher quiconque de lire dans votre esprit.  
-En effet. Et bien que cela soit un type de magie très obscure c'est cependant très utile mais rares sont  
les personnes qui sont capables d'y parvenir mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour que vous y arriviez car le professeur dumbledore insiste pour que je vous l'enseigne.  
-Alors professeur que dois-je faire?  
-Vous devez essayer comme il vous plaira de m'empêcher de pénétrer votre esprit y compris avec votre baguette mais avant toute chose vous devez vider votre esprit. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.  
-Légilimens!  
Lorsque rogue lança le sort il fut transporté dans la mémoire de harry où il vit deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien de par le passé.  
Harry réussi tant bien que mal à lui lancer un sortilège du bouclier qui fit vaciller rogue.  
-Bien Londubat c'est très bien mais vous avez été trop lent et j'ai pu voir dans votre mémoire, mais passons il faut recommencer.  
-Très bien professeur.  
-Légilimens dit à nouveau rogue et la sans savoir ce qui se passe harry lança un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas et fut instantanément projeté en arrière ainsi que rogue.  
-Félicitations Londubat c'est très bien mais je n'en attendais pas moins de la part d'un Serpentard.  
Harry regarda rogue l'air ébahi il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il venait de faire mais des images ne lui appartenant pas s'étaient greffées dans sa mémoire et il les revivait comme s'il en était le possesseur.  
-Professeur qu'est ce qui se passe?  
-Quoi Londubat?  
-Eh bien j'ai des pensées en moi mais je sait qu'elle ne sont pas a moi.  
-Comment cela?  
-Je crois qu'elles vous appartiennent professeur car je crois reconnaître votre voix dans ces discussions.  
-Et qu'y voyez vous?  
-Cela se passe à poudlard et vous observez une très belle jeune fille mais soudain vous vous faites attaquer et vous vous retrouvez la tête en bas après le sort d'un garçon que je n'arrive pas à distinguer et qui vous appelle servilus...  
-N'y prêtez pas attention Londubat c'est sans importance.  
-Et il y en a un autre ou vous êtes avec le professeur dumbledore et vous discutez de quelqu'un en disant qu'il est plus puissant que vous ne le pensiez et qu'il peut se révéler incontrôlable s'il apprend la vérité.  
-Mais de qui parliez vous professeur?  
-Cela est sans importance et je vous demande d'oublier ce que vous venez de voir. Je pense que nous en avons assez fait pour l'instant nous nous verrons à nouveau ce samedi à 10 heures.  
-Euh professeur pourriez vous décaler ce cours plus tôt ou plus tard dans la journée car je ne vous cache pas que je vais tenter d'intégrer l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard.  
-Du quidditch? Eh bien je pense que nous pouvons faire une exception pour cette fois rendez vous ici même à 14h samedi après midi.  
-Très bien professeur je vous souhaite bonsoir.  
-Et tant que nous y sommes monsieur Londubat à quel poste espérez vous accéder?  
-Attrapeur monsieur.  
-Bien bonsoir Londubat.

Les jours passèrent et finalement le samedi harry arriva sur le terrain de quidditch pour passer les essais.  
-Bien que tous ceux qui sont ici pour le poste de gardien se mettent à ma droite et que ceux qui sont là pour le poste d'attrapeur se placent dans la tribune en attendant leur passage. Ce qu'ils firent.  
-Bien commençons.  
Les essais passèrent difficilement pour les gardiens et finalement celui qui fut pris ne fut pas le meilleur mais le moins pitoyable. Quand vint le moment pour les attrapeurs de passer les essais ce ne fut guère mieux au final le duel se passa entre Malefoy et Harry sur une course au vif d'or car sur les essais ils avaient eu une égalité parfaite. Mais finalement ce fut harry qui attrapa le vif d'or après plusieurs minutes d'une lutte intensive.  
-Bien Londubat tu es notre nouvel attrapeur, ce qui te permettra de voler sur un nimbus 2000 comme tous les membres de l'équipe.  
-Un nimbus 2000 c'est vrai dit harry ? Mais comment ce fait il que vous ayez de tels balais ?  
-C'est grâce au professeur Rogue il nous les a offert au début de la semaine.  
-Est ce que je peut l'essayer maintenant pour tester ses capacités.  
-Nous verrons cela à l'entraînement si ça ne te fait rien. Pour l'instant je dois annoncer les intégrations aux autres membres de l'équipe.  
Cet après midi là Harry se rendit dans le bureau du professeur Rogue afin de prendre son cour d'occlumentie et après une heure et demi de travail intensif il réussit à complètement fermer son esprit.  
C'est très bien Mr Londubat, je pense que encore quelques cours comme celui-ci et vous n'aurez plus aucune difficulté à faire le vide dans votre esprit et créer un barrage infranchissable dans votre esprit.  
-Puis-je vous demander une chose Monsieur ?  
-Tout dépend Londubat, qu'est ce que c'est ?  
-Je crois savoir que vous êtes un expert en duel professeur.  
-Oui peut être bien et en quoi cela vous intéresse t'il donc ?  
-J'aimerais que vous m'enseigniez des choses d'un niveau un peu plus élevé que ce que nous apprenons avec le professeur quirrell.  
-Je ne sait pas Londubat il faudrait que j'en discute avec le professeur dumbledore.  
-Très bien monsieur j'attendrais donc.  
-Bonne journée Londubat.  
-Bonne journée monsieur.

Dans les jours qui suivirent il ne se produisit rien de particulier, si ce n'est que Neville s'aventura par mégarde et surtout a cause des escaliers qui n'en font qu'a leur tête, dans l'aile est du troisième étage et se retrouva nez à nez avec un molosse géant à trois têtes, il eu une telle frousse que lorsque le professeur mc gonnagall alla trouver Harry près de deux heures plus tard pour aller le voir à l'infirmerie il était toujours en état de choc et plongé dans une catatonie proche de la pétrification.  
Le lendemain en discutant avec Harry, Ron et Hermione que tous appréciaient au plus haut point, ils en vinrent à discuter de la raison de la présence d'une telle créature dans une école.  
-Pour moi dit harry, elle est là pour empêcher les élèves d'atteindre un endroit bien particulier.  
-Et peut être qu'il garde quelque chose renchérit Hermione.  
-Tu crois, dit Ron à la fois interrogateur et émerveillé devant l'intelligence dont elle faisait preuve ?  
-Oui ça parait logique quand on y pense dit Neville si une créature aussi dangereuse se trouve dans une école c'est forcément pour garder une chose de grande valeur. C'est comme le dragon qui se trouve à proximité de notre coffre à gringott, en disant cela Neville se souvint que l'unique fois où il avait été avec sa grand-mère à leur coffre fort il avait bien failli tourner de l'œil à la vue du dragon qui était gigantesque.  
-Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait avoir autant de valeur ? S'interrogea Ron  
-Oh ça peut être par exemple une relique d'un des fondateurs ou bien quelque chose qui est doté d'une magie extrêmement puissante ajouta Hermione.  
-Je pense que tu as raison Hermione, dit Harry.  
-Mais on mènera notre enquête, nous devrions peut être pouvoir trouver. Acheva Ron.  
-Et tous ensembles partirent en cour de métamorphose.  
Deux jours après cette conversation harry fut réveillé en pleine nuit par un bruit dans son dortoir et se leva. Il marcha un peu et arriva à la salle commune, là une chose attira son attention. Posé sur la table un paquet l'attira du regard. Il alla pour voir et se rendit compte qu'un parchemin était dessus et que plus étonnant encore son nom était écrit dessus.  
Curieux il l'ouvrit et en sorti une cape couleur argent. Il lut le parchemin ou était écrit :  
Cette cape a toujours servis les esprits aventureux  
Et je crois qu'elle pourra t'être utile, fait en bon usage  
En contrepartie n'en parle à personne pas même a ton frère.  
Signé : un ami qui te veut du bien.  
Toujours plus intrigué Harry l'enfila et s'aperçut que la partie de son corps recouvert par la cape avait disparu.  
Wahoo, se dit il, une cape d'invisibilité mais qui peut me faire un cadeau pareil.  
Et sur ce il se recoucha en prenant garde de ne réveiller personne.  
Le lendemain un élève de Serpentard lui apporta une missive estampillée, elle venait du professeur Dumbledore.  
Intrigué harry l'ouvrit et lu qu'il était convoqué le soir même dans le bureau directorial.  
Allant en cours de potion avec les Gryffondors et ses collègues Serpentards il se retrouva nez à nez avec Neville accompagné de Ron et Hermione.  
-Ah Harry dit cette dernière, j'ai fait des recherches hier soir sur le molosse que Neville a vu. Et il se pourrait qu'il garde l'artefact d'un des fondateurs de poudlard.  
-Dans certains livres il est fait mention d'un diadème ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle et qui à disparu il y a très longtemps.  
-Ah dit Harry et qu'a-t-il comme pouvoir ?  
-Il paraîtrait qu'il aurait la capacité d'améliorer les capacités intellectuelles de la personne qui le porte.  
-Hum très intéressant dit Ron les yeux pleins de convoitises.  
-Serait-ce possible que quelqu'un l'ai retrouvé et placé là pour ne pas être atteint, renchérit Harry ?  
-C'est tout a fait possible dit Hermione.  
-Attention dit Neville le professeur Rogue arrive rentrons dans la classe.  
Et ils s'exécutèrent.  
Le cour se passa normalement – en d'autres termes Rogue avait réussi a retirer 30 points aux Gryffondors et en avait distribué 50 à harry et d'autres Serpentards- et la journée s'écoula tranquillement.  
A 19h harry se rendit a la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore et dit « sorbet citrons » la gargouille s'écarta et il pu monter et frappa à la porte.  
-Entrez !  
Ce qu'il fit.  
-Ah monsieur Londubat nous vous attendions.  
Nous, se dit intérieurement, et il compris le professeur Rogue était là lui aussi.  
-Monsieur londubat le professeur Rogue m'a expliqué que vous souhaitiez suivre des cours supplémentaires de défense contre les forces du mal.  
-Oui monsieur c'est bien exact.  
-Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible pour l'instant. Il est évident que tu souhaite apprendre d'un niveau supérieur à celui de tes camarades mais je pense que tu doive dans un premier temps terminer les leçons d'occlumentie.  
-Bien monsieur, mais pouvez vous me garantir que je pourrais en avoir une fois que ces cours seront terminés.  
-Te le garantir non je ne le croit pas, même si je comprend ta soif d'apprendre je ne peut le permettre pour l'instant, à moins que le professeur Rogue ici présent ne me confirme que tu es à même de contrôler ton esprit et de bloquer toutes les influences extérieures.  
-Je pense pouvoir affirmer professeur dumbledore que le jeune monsieur londubat est prêt pour passer votre test d'occlumentie.  
-Le pensez vous réellement Severus ?  
-Je pense pouvoir l'affirmer sans conteste, le jeune Harry est prêt.  
-Eh bien testons le dès maintenant.  
Et sans que harry ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte le professeur Dumbledore dit « Légilimens ».  
L'épreuve dura prêt de 20 minutes au cour de ce temps le professeur Dumbledore n'arriva pas à pénétrer dans l'esprit de Harry. Puis finalement il s'arrêta.  
-Impressionnant dit-il, il ne fait aucun doute que le jeune monsieur londubat possède une excellente force mentale et ne se laisse pas facilement déconcentrer.  
-Je vous l'avait bien dit Albus, il est incroyable.  
-Je dois bien le reconnaître Severus.  
-Alors professeur pensez vous que je puisse suivre des cours supplémentaires avec le professeur Rogue ?  
-Je pense que oui il ne fait aucun doute que tu as des qualités qui feront de toi un sorcier extrêmement puissant et qui aura une sagesse qui ira de paire -espérons le-, avec les années je pense pouvoir dire que tu deviendras probablement plus puissant que le professeur Rogue ou moi-même. Mais n'oublie jamais ceci, tu devras utiliser tes talents afin d'aider les autres et non pas comme certains ont pus le faire pour des entreprises égoïstes.  
-Comme Lord Voldemort ?  
-Effectivement c'est un très bon exemple du chemin qu'il ne faut pas suivre. Donc Severus vous prenez les dispositions pour faire suivre à Harry des cours supplémentaires.  
-Oui je pense que je pourrais lui en donner un par semaine pendant son temps libre donc le week-end.  
-Sauf les jours d'entraînement et de match de quidditch professeur dit Harry.  
-Oui effectivement.  
-Bien monsieur londubat vous pouvez retourner à votre salle commune.  
-Bien monsieur bonne soirée professeurs.  
-Ah professeur encore une question, quels genre de sortilèges pourrais-je apprendre ?  
-Je m'en remets au professeur Rogue pour en décider.  
-Bien monsieur. Bonne soirée à nouveau.  
-Bonsoir Harry.

Le lendemain Harry fut tout joyeux d'annoncer à ses amis qu'il avait obtenu du directeur l'autorisation d'avoir des cours supplémentaires de défense contre les forces du mal.  
-Wahou dit Ron avec Quirrel ?  
-Non avec le professeur Rogue.  
-Quoi ! Dit Hermione, mon pauvre je te plains.  
-Pourquoi, je te concède qu'il soit injuste avec les Gryffondors mais il n'empêche que ce soit un excellent professeur.  
-Oui mais tout de même...  
-Ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter Hermione ce n'est pas la faute de Harry si Rogue n'aime pas les Gryffondors, dit Ron.  
-Bon en tout cas il faut y aller j'ai cour de botanique dit Harry. Passez une bonne journée.  
Harry n'en avait dit mot a personne mais il avait eu une idée la veille au soir, utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité pour essayer d'aller voir ce que gardait le molosse du 3ème étage.  
La journée passa et le plus naturellement du monde harry se dirigea vers l'aile est du 3ème étage bien caché par sa cape qu'il avait au préalable été cherché dans sa malle.  
Arrivé sur place il ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le chien à trois têtes et fut très impressionné par la taille de la bête et encore plus par la taille de ses crocs fort heureusement elle dormait harry aperçu devant une de ses gueules une trappe. N'écoutant pas la voix de la raison qui lui disait de partir il se dirigea droit vers elle et réussi à l'ouvrir malgré son poids. Malheureusement à peine avait-il ouvert la trappe que le gigantesque chien se réveilla et se mit à aboyer avec une voix de stentor mais ne voyant personne il ne su où mordre.  
Sans demander son reste Harry plongea dans l'ouverture de la trappe et se réceptionna lourdement sur une matière visqueuse mais souple et solide.  
-Lumos dit Harry et sa baguette s'alluma et il pu constater qu'il était sur un filet du diable il s'efforça donc de se détendre au maximum ce qu'il réussi sans trop de difficultés.  
Une fois le filet du diable passé il se dirigea vers une porte ou il entendit un bruissement d'aile.  
En entrant il vit une multitude de clé avec des ailes et un balai.  
S'approchant de la porte suivante il fit un alohomora mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.  
Il réfléchi rapidement et en vint a la conclusion qu'il devait attraper la clé qui ouvrait la porte.  
Il regarda la serrure de la porte et se dit que la clé devait être assortie avec.  
Il essaya de repérer si il y avait une clé de type ancienne et il en vit une qui volait rapidement.  
Se disant que son entraînement de quidditch lui serait utile il prit le balai, et au bout de plusieurs minutes de course poursuite attrapa la clé.  
S'approchant de la porte il vit avec bonheur que c'était la bonne clé.  
Passant ensuite dans la pièce suivante il aperçu des débris sur les cotés de l'allée qu'il sillonnait. Il arriva finalement sur ... un jeu d'échec géant, pénétrant sur le plateau de jeu il s'approcha des pièces noires et soudain des pions sortirent des épées lui interdisant le passage. Sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner étant très mauvais aux échecs il décida d'utiliser les grands moyens, il sorti sa baguette et lança plusieurs reducto qui réduisirent les pièces en miettes et fit subir le même sort a la reine puis finalement au roi.  
Voyant qu'il pouvait avancer sans encombre il pénétra dans la pièce suivante. Et il vit un miroir placé en plein milieu de la pièce il n'y avait rien d'autre. S'en approchant harry vit miroir du RISED écrit dessus, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là et quelle était sa fonction. Aussitôt il se vit dans le miroir mais étrangement il se vit tenir un petit paquet dans sa main et le mettre dans une de ses poches. Harry s'aperçu immédiatement que quelque chose était réellement dans sa poche il regarda à l'intérieur il en sorti un petit paquet pareil à celui qu'il venait de voir dans le miroir il l'ouvrit et trouva dedans un pierre de couleur violette il n'eu pas le temps de se demander ce qu'elle était qu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.  
-Merci à vous monsieur Londubat de m'avoir facilité la tache.  
En se retournant Harry vit le professeur Quirrel qui se tenait face à lui baguette à la main.  
-Donnez moi donc ceci vous n'en aurez pas l'utilité. Accio pierre philosophale.  
Aussitôt la pierre s'envola de la main de Harry et arriva jusqu'à Quirrel.  
-Que dites vous, que c'est la pierre philosophale ?  
-Eh oui Londubat nulle autre que cela.  
-Vous voulez donc la richesse et l'immortalité.  
-Oh non pas exactement Harry, dit une voix sorti d'outre tombe mais qui semblait venir de Quirrel.  
Immobilise le qu'il ne nous pose pas de problèmes pendant la préparation.  
-Bien maître. Immobilis.  
Harry n'eu que le temps de lancer un protego qui dévia le sort.  
-Etonnant londubat vous êtes habile mais pas contre ce sort, Impéro.  
Aussitôt l'esprit de Harry fut assailli par une voix qui lui disait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.  
Mais une autre voix commença à se faire entendre de plus en plus grande jusqu'à lui faire briser l'emprise que la première avait sur lui.  
-Comment est ce possible que vous résistiez à ce sortilège. Vous ne devriez pas y parvenir.  
Peu importe dit l'autre voix lance l'autre sort.  
-Endoloris, et là une douleur telle qu'harry n'en avait jamais ressentie le pris son cerveau semblait exploser et ses os se fracturer tous en même temps.  
Dans le même temps Quirrel lui envoya un sortilège de saucisson contre lequel Harry ne pu rien faire.  
-Bien prépare moi cet élixir.  
-Très bien maître.  
Quelques minutes plus tard sous les yeux ébahis de Harry une volute de fumée sortie de la tête de Quirrel et un corps à l'apparence humaine commença à se former.  
Moins d'une minute plus tard le corps en question s'anima et il finit par se mettre debout.  
-Que c'est bon d'avoir à nouveau son propre corps dit-il.  
-Maître enfin vous revoici après tout ce temps.  
Harry ne comprenait pas qui pouvait être cet homme qui se tenait devant lui. Et finalement il s'adressa à lui.  
-Alors mon jeune ami je suppose que tu te demande qui je suis. Pour aller simplement je suis LORD VOLDEMORT.  
-Quoi mais c'est impossible Lord Voldemort est mort il y à 10 ans.  
-Eh bien non comme tu peut le constater je suis bien en vie et grâce à toi j'ai pu enfin retrouver un corps. Et pour te remercier je t'offre deux choix soit tu te joint à moi soit je te promet une mort rapide et indolore, qu'en pense tu ?  
-Si vous êtes vraiment Lord Voldemort prouvez le.  
-Ah tu es septique eh bien je peut te retourner la question sait tu toi-même qui tu es ?  
-Bien sur que oui je suis Harry londubat.  
-Le crois tu vraiment ?  
-Bien sur que j'en suis sur j'ai ma grand-mère et mon frère jumeau.  
-Ah ton frère jumeau ! Pour autant que je me rappelle de toi tu n'avais pas de frère étant donné que tu n'avais qu'un an lorsque j'ai tué tes parents Harry ... Potter.  
-Mais vous êtes fou je ne suis pas Harry Potter.  
-Oh non je suis on ne peut plus sensé tu es bien Harry Potter, il est difficile de se tromper tellement tu ressemble à ton père.  
-Comment est-ce possible mon frère est né le même jour que moi.  
-C'est a cause d'une prophétie que j'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre peut de temps après ta naissance qui disait que tu aurait un pouvoir qui dépasserait le mien et qu'aucun de nous ne pourrait vivre tant que l'autre survie. Et si tu ne me crois pas eh bien demande à ton vieux héros de Dumbledore.  
Aussitôt il saisit sa baguette et lança un sort sur harry :  
-Avada Kedavra.  
Harry vit le rayon vert se diriger droit vers lui et le frapper de plein fouet...

Quelques heures plus tard harry s'éveilla.  
-Mais que se passe t'il je devrais être mort. Il regarda autour de lui il était seul.  
Se remettant doucement il fini par courir à bride abattue vers la sortie il pris bien soin de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité avant de passer devant le chien à trois têtes et se dirigea à toute allure vers le bureau directorial « sorbet citron » dit-il sans même ralentir et il entra sans même frapper à la porte tel un ouragan.  
-Professeur dumbledore, Voldemort il a c'est ma faute dit il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
-Par merlin calme toi Harry reprend ton souffle.  
Au bout de quelques seconde Harry réussi à dire :  
-Voldemort à pris forme devant moi et il détient la pierre philosophale.  
-Quoi comment est-ce possible ?  
-C'est ma faute professeur je croyait trouver le diadème perdu de Serdaigle et quand j'ai trouvé la pierre il est arrivé par l'entremisse du professeur Quirrel il se trouvait dans sa tête et il a fini par prendre forme humaine.  
Dumbledore alla s'asseoir à son bureau et pris son visage à deux mains comme pour réfléchir.  
-C'est une catastrophe murmura-t-il. Ceci dit il pris un parchemin écrivit quelque chose dessus puis le donna à fumseck son phénix pour le transmettre à son destinataire.  
Quelques secondes après cela Harry ajouta.  
-Professeur Dumbledore il a aussi ajouté quelque chose ... à mon sujet. Il a dit que je serais Harry Potter mais ce n'est pas possible enfin ma grand-mère mon frère, mais il a dit qu'il était sur de qui j'était car je ressemblait à mon père sans erreur possible.  
Dumbledore leva la tête si il y a un instant il était blanc de visage, à ce moment là il était littéralement livide.  
-Il dit la vérité Harry, tu es bien Harry Potter. J'aurais préféré que tu ne l'apprennes jamais mais ce qui est fait est fait. Et désormais nous devons te préparer à la plus grande épreuve de ta vie.  
-Quelle est elle monsieur ?  
-Affronter Voldemort et le vaincre définitivement.  
-Quoi !! Dit Harry, vaincre Voldemort ?  
-Eh oui il est grand temps que je te révèle une chose.  
Harry resta éberlué par ce qu'il entendait.  
-Quelques temps avant ta naissance un oracle à déclamé une prophétie devant moi. Cette prophétie était la suivante « quand mourra le Septième mois viendra au monde de ceux qui par trois fois l'on défiés l'enfant qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais le garçon aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore. Et l'un devra tuer l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. »  
-Malheureusement un mangemort était également présent, mais il n'a entendu que la première partie de la prophétie jusqu'à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres.  
-Et alors que tu avais un an Harry, continua dumbledore, Voldemort est passé à l'action et a attaqué tes véritables parents James et Lily Potter et c'est lui qui en lançant sur toi l'Avada Kedavra t'as provoqué cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair mais ce jour la en donnant sa vie pour toi ta mère t'as donné une protection qui t'as protégé de son sort et qui de même a détruit le corps de Voldemort. Par la suite nous avions deux choix soit t'envoyer dans la famille de la soeur de ta mère chez des moldus nommés les Dursley ou bien te confier à la garde de la famille de l'autre personne qui aurait pu être concernée par la prophétie à savoir ton « jumeau » Neville. Bien entendu sur le conseil du professeur McGonnagal nous t'avons envoyé chez Augusta Londubat où elle t'a élevé comme le frère jumeau de Neville ce qui n'est pas difficile étant donné que vous êtes nés le même jour.  
Harry mis quelques instants à accepter tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis il prit la parole.  
-Mais professeur pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais dit cela ?  
-Oh pour bien des raisons j'avais tout d'abord peur, peur que des fidèles de Voldemort apprennent ou tu te trouvait et qu'ils ne t'attaquent pour finir l'œuvre de leur maître et aussi que tu n'ai la tête qui tourne et que tu devienne « pourris gâté » par les autres sorciers et que tu ne prenne goût a cette dévotion qu'on les autres pour toi. Mais maintenant je pense sans me tromper que cela ne te monterait pas à la tête, et que tu restes centré sur le fait que toi seul peux détruire lord Voldemort.  
-Professeur il y a autre chose que je doit vous dire il m'a lance l'avada kedavra et j'ai été touché de plein fouet.  
-Quoi ! Comment !! dit le vieux sage. Mais comment est ce possible si c'était le cas tu devrais être mort.  
-C'est ce que je pensais mais je préfère taire cela mais je ferais des recherches sur la question. De plus il doit me croire mort maintenant ça va lui faire certainement un choc de voir que je suis toujours en vie. Et je voulais vous demander, pensez vous que nous puissions révéler à tout le monde qui je suis réellement, dit Harry ?  
-Oui je le pense, désormais que lord Voldemort est revenu il est temps de donner à ton éducation un autre tournant afin que tu puisses devenir assez puissant pour le vaincre. Et cela commencera dès demain. Désormais tu devras toujours avoir avec toi ta cape d'invisibilité et...  
-Comment savez vous pour ma cape d'invisibilité le coupa Harry ?  
-Pour la simple raison qu'elle te vient de ton père et que c'est moi qui te l'ai transmise.  
-Je comprends mieux pourquoi le message avec me disait de ne pas en parler à mon frère.  
-Oui effectivement c'est pour cette raison. Et pour reprendre ce que je te disais moi ainsi que le professeur Rogue, nous te donnerons des cours privés tels que ceux que nous t'avons accordés hier soir, où tu apprendras des sorts d'un niveau plus élevés que ceux du programme classique ce sera très dur je te le dit d'avance mais tu ne devras pas ménager tes efforts pour les maîtriser.  
Un instant plus tard quelqu'un entra précipitamment.  
-Dumbledore je suis venu dès que j'ai eu votre message vous m'y parliez de Celui - dont – on – ne – doit – pas – prononcer – le - nom. Harry vit que la personne qui parlait ainsi n'était autre que Cornélius Fudge le ministre de la magie.  
-Oui Cornélius je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Voldemort est de retour et avec tous ses pouvoirs. Et j'ai aussi autre chose à vous dire mais asseyez vous tout d'abord.  
-Quoi Vous-savez-qui est de retour !? Mais c'est impossible il est mort.  
-J'ai bien peur que non répondit Dumbledore. Mais j'ai autre chose à vous dire, le jeune homme ici présent n'est autre que le jeune Harry Potter.  
-Quoi !? Dit Fudge en manquant de s'étouffer.  
-Oui lors de la disparition de Lord Voldemort j'avais confié le jeune monsieur Potter à Mrs londubat pour qu'elle s'en occupe en veillant a ce qu'il n'apprenne pas qui il était réellement et Voldemort le lui a révélé tout a l'heure.  
-Comment parce qu'en plus il a vu le retour de Vous-savez-qui ?  
-Oui monsieur le ministre il s'est emparé de la pierre philosophale par l'entremisse du professeur Quirrell qui lui servait d'hôte.  
-La pierre philosophale ? Pas celle de Nicolas Flamel quand même.  
-Celle la même acquiesça gravement Dumbledore.  
-C'est une catastrophe. Rétorqua le ministre de la magie. Bien je vais organiser une conférence de presse avec la gazette du sorcier et mettre tous les aurors a sa poursuite. Il faut également prendre des dispositions pour la protection de monsieur Potter car si la prophétie de Trélawney est exacte lui seul pourra nous débarrasser de Vous-savez-qui.  
-Monsieur le ministre ajouta Harry je souhaiterais venir avec vous pour la conférence de presse le professeur Dumbledore pense qu'il est temps de révéler à notre monde qui je suis vraiment.  
-Euh pensez vous que cela soit sage répondit le ministre ?  
-Sage peut-être pas mais nécessaire oui le monde doit savoir. Expliqua Dumbledore.  
-Euh eh bien alors d'accord vous venez avec moi au ministère monsieur Potter.  
-S'il vous plait monsieur le ministre appelez moi Londubat ou bien Harry.  
-Très bien, comme vous voulez Harry. Eh bien allons-y. Il prit son chapeau et se dirigea vers la porte avec Harry.  
-Attendez dit Dumbledore prenez ceci pour gagner du temps, c'est un portoloin qui vous mènera directement à l'accueil du ministère.  
-Euh bien d'accord balbutia Fudge.  
-A tout à l'heure Harry dit Dumbledore. En arrivant au ministère Harry et le ministre se dirigèrent tout droit vers le bureau de ce dernier.  
-Attend moi ici Harry je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Et effectivement il ressorti moins de cinq minutes plus tard.  
-Bien suis moi cela aura lieu dans le hall d'entrée où nous sommes arrivés et tu devras leur raconter très exactement tout ce que tu as dit à Dumbledore et surtout n'omet rien.  
-Bien monsieur le ministre et pour mon propre cas que dois-je dire ?  
-Eh bien nous expliquerons que tu étais sous la protection de Dumbledore et que tu as été élevé dans l'ignorance de ta propre identité et que c'est Tu-sais-qui qui te l'a révélée, bon pour le reste je ne connaît pas les détails mais ajoute que tu l'as combattu et qu'il a fini par s'enfuir et je pense qu'il faudra préciser qu'il a été aidé par un mangemort qui s'est fait passé pour un professeur.  
-Mais monsieur le ministre pourquoi dire que je l'ai combattu et qu'il s'est enfui ?  
-Eh bien Harry tout simplement pour que les gens soient assurés sur le fait que les aurors du ministère seront de taille pour le vaincre et donc qu'ils gardent l'espoir et je doit ajouter que tu devras peut-être affronter un de mes aurors si des journalistes trouvent impossible que tu ai pu lui tenir tête mais ne t'inquiète pas il te faciliteras la tache.  
-Très bien monsieur le ministre je ferais comme cela. Quelques minutes plus tard un attroupement d'aurors qui encadraient une cohue de journalistes arriva.  
-Monsieur le ministre pourquoi nous convoquer à une telle heure demanda une journaliste qu'Harry reconnu comme étant Rita Skeeter ?  
-Eh bien mes amis j'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles, dit Fudge qui grimaçait, je suis au regret de vous informer que « Celui – dont – on – ne – doit – pas – prononcer – le – nom » est de retour.  
-Quoi s'exclama en chœur l'attroupement de journaliste.  
-Oui et j'ai une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer, celle la plus joyeuse je vous présente ce jeune homme un élève de l'école poudlard que tout le monde connaît sous le nom de Harry Londubat mais je suis en droit de vous annoncer qu'en réalité son vrai nom n'est autre qu'Harry Potter. Toutes les personnes présentes restèrent un moment sans réaction et Rita Skeeter pris de nouveau la parole.  
-Êtes vous sur de ce que vous avancez pour ce jeune homme, monsieur le ministre ?  
-Oh oui lorsque Vous-savez-qui l'a attaqué le sortilège de mort qu'il lui lança lui causa une cicatrice en forme d'éclair que vous pouvez voir sur le front du jeune Harry. Et donc pour reprendre ce que je disais le Lord noir autoproclamé à pu se reconstituer un corps grâce à l'aide d'un mangemort qui avait réussi a se faire engager comme professeur à Poudlard endroit où était secrètement cachée la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel. Et le jeune monsieur Potter ici présent à assisté à sa résurrection l'a affronté et l'a même mis en fuite avec son serviteur.  
-Comment est-ce possible qu'un enfant de son age ai pu tenir tête au plus redoutable des mages noirs de tout les temps qui a réussi a tuer un nombre incalculable de sorcier adultes infiniment plus expérimentés que ce jeune homme.  
Mimant le doute Fudge fit signe à Harry de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé dans la salle du miroir. Ce que Harry expliqua laissa tout de même Skeeter perplexe.  
-Et vous voulez nous faire croire que Vous-savez-qui s'est enfui après vous avoir affronté ?  
-Bien je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous faire une petite démonstration, un des aurors peut –il m'affronter sans faux semblants ?  
-Euh bien entendu monsieur Potter dit le ministre, Dawlish allez y. Le dénommé Dawlish se mit en garde baguette à la main et lança sur Harry un petrificus totalis que Harry para d'un sort du bouclier en enchaînant avec un rictusempra qui fut aussi paré par Dawlish, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes puis Harry fit ce qu'aucun autre n'aurait fait.  
-Impero lança t'il et là l'aurors fut surpris et ne pu parer le maléfice.  
-Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend Potter l'imperium est interdit ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on le qualifie d'impardonnable dit le ministre devant une assemblée qui semblait autant impressionnée que choquée de voir un garçon d'a peine onze ans maîtriser un sortilège impardonnable et l'exécuter sur un aurors hautement qualifié.  
-Je le sait bien monsieur le ministre mais voyez vous lorsque vous affrontez Voldemort - tout le monde tressailli en entendant ce nom- vous êtes bien au-delà de ces considérations si vous savez que la personne qui est en face de vous, veut vous tuer vous allez peut être me dire que vous n'utiliseriez pas un impardonnable qui plus est si cette personne à déjà laissée des centaines voire peut-être des milliers de cadavres sur son chemin. Croyez moi et je vous le dit officiellement si j'ai a nouveau à affronter un mangemort ou Voldemort - nouveau tressaillement - lui-même sachez que j'éviterais autant que faire ce peut qu'il y ai des survivants de son coté. Bien, sur ce je retourne à Poudlard Dumbledore m'attend, bonne soirée monsieur le ministre, ah oui j'allais oublier, il fit un mouvement de baguette en direction de Dawlish et dit finite ce dernier revint à lui je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous. Et ceci dit il pris un peu de poudre de cheminette et annonça clairement poudlard comme destination.

Une fois de retour à poudlard harry se retrouva dans la salle commune de Serpentard, il se dirigea directement vers le bureau directorial et une fois la gargouille passée se retrouva face au professeur Rogue mais il n'était pas seul il y avait le professeur mc gonnagal les weasley et un certain nombre de personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
-Ah Harry, te revoilà déjà ? Cela n'a pas duré longtemps dit le directeur.  
-Non professeur cela a été assez rapide effectivement, mais dites moi qui sont toutes ces personnes ?  
-Ah eh bien Harry je te présente une partie de l'ordre du phénix c'est un mouvement que j'ai participé a créer lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort.  
-Ah très bien euh professeur il faut que je vous donne les détails de l'interview plutôt que vous l'appreniez par voie de presse. Donc Fudge a expliqué qui je suis vraiment et pour corroborer mes dires il m'a fait affronter un aurors du nom de Dawlish et vous devez savoir qu'au final je l'ai soumis au sortilège de l'impérium devant tous le monde, bien entendu je l'ai désenvoûté, mais j'ai clairement expliqué que si je devais a nouveau affronter Voldemort que je ne combattrait pas a coup d'expelliarmus ou de stupéfix.  
-Je vous demande pardon monsieur londubat vous avez soumis un aurors a l'impero mais comment l'avez-vous appris ? dit mc gonnagall exsangue.  
-Eh bien pour être tout a fait honnête je ne l'ai jamais appris ni dans un livre ni en démonstration mais je crois que je l'ai toujours connu et je pense pouvoir affirmer que si je le connaît c'est parce que Voldemort le connaît et je crois que le professeur Dumbledore sera d'accord avec moi, j'ai compris ce que signifiait ma cicatrice en fait bien malgré lui je crois que quand il a essayé de me tuer et que le sort s'est retourné contre lui, un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort s'est accroché a moi en d'autre terme je pense pouvoir affirmer que je suis un horcruxe ou plutôt que j'était un horcruxe.  
-Comment que dites vous londubat ? dit aussitôt la professeur de potions.  
-Bien entendu, murmura Dumbledore.  
-Que pensez vous de mon raisonnement monsieur le directeur ?  
-Je pense qu'il est à la fois sensé et logique.  
-Et de plus si j'ai employé le passé pour en parler c'est parce que Voldemort m'a touché avec un avada kedavra tout à l'heure et donc je pense qu'en fait il a détruit son morceau d'âme.  
Et la harry se rendit compte que toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient le regardaient d'un air à la fois éberlué et effrayé par son raisonnement.  
-Je pense que tu as parfaitement raison harry mais l'heure n'est pas à ce sujet reprit dumbledore.  
-Par contre professeur je voulais vous demander si je pouvais voir mon frère et si possible les weasley enfants je préférerais que ça soit moi qui leurs annonce cela plutôt qu'ils l'apprennent par la gazette du sorcier.  
-Je pense que oui c'est essentiel maintenant plus que jamais tu aura besoin de tes amis pour te soutenir car je pense que dans les semaines a venir tu risque d'être harcelé par les autres élèves.  
-Eh bien oui il y a de grandes chances maugréa harry.  
-Puis-je les voir ici ou bien aller dans une autre pièce ?  
-Oui je vais demander aux elfes de maisons d'aller les réveiller et toi vas les attendre devant la salle commune de gryffondor.  
-Bien monsieur merci et à plus tard.  
-A plus tard harry.  
Une fois arrivé au portrait de la salle de gryffondor harry vit que Hermione, Ron, Neville les jumeaux et Percy l'attendaient.  
-Harry qu'est ce qui se passe demanda ce dernier ?  
-Il faut que je vous parle de façon urgente trouvons une salle vide a l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes, suivez moi. Une fois ayant atteint une salle de classe ouverte il les fit s'asseoir et leur expliqua tout de A à Z pour Voldemort la vérité à son sujet et ce qui l'attendait désormais.  
-Et Dumbledore pense comme toi ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Oui malheureusement sur toute la ligne il est d'accord avec moi.  
-Mais par contre, dit Neville, il faut prévenir grand-mère elle est en danger et puis elle doit savoir qu'on est tous au courrant pour toi.  
-Oui effectivement mais je crois que pour sa protection Dumbledore s'en est déjà occupé.  
-Et maintenant il va falloir tout cacher à tout le monde. Dit Ron.  
-En fait non j'ai été au ministère avec Fudge et on a tout révélé aux journalistes c'est pour ça que je voulais vous le dire maintenant plutôt que vous l'appreniez par voie de presse.  
-Je comprend mieux dit finalement Percy.  
-Bon maintenant je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on aille se coucher la journée risque d'être mouvementée.  
-Bien bonne nuit Harry.

Le lendemain comme c'était prévisible, l'annonce de la résurrection de Voldemort faisait la une, mais l'autre gros titre était la révélation de l'identité d' Harry Potter.  
Sur toute la matinée Harry n'avais eu de cesse de répondre aux interrogations de tous maintenant que cela était su beaucoup de Serpentard avaient une attitude extrêmement révélatrice de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui.  
Tandis qu'il sortait de la salle commune, quelqu'un l'interpella.  
-Alors Potter ça fait quoi d'être célèbre, reconnaissant cette voix harry n'eu pas besoin de se demander qui se trouvait derrière lui.  
-Pourquoi tu es jaloux Malefoy ? Ce dernier était en compagnie de ses acolytes de toujours Crabbe et Goyle  
-Moi jamais mais une chose est sure maintenant qu'il est de retour tu n'en as plus pour longtemps à vivre.  
-Qui sait Malefoy ? En tout cas connaissant ta famille comme je la connais tu me préviendras qu'on organise une petite fête lorsque tu recevras ta marque.  
-Quoi !! Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire Potter.  
-Ah, j'ai mis le doigt la où ça fait mal visiblement.  
Et avant qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait Harry se coucha au sol pour éviter un sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas, lancé par Drago.  
-Relève toi Potter je vais te montrer ce que ça fait de se moquer de ma famille.  
-Sympa ton sortilège tu me l'apprendra quand je t'aurais étripé rétorqua Harry. En attendant lévicorpus.  
Drago n'eu que le temps d'esquiver le maléfice avant de s'écrier :  
-ENDOLORIS.  
Celui-ci harry ne pu l'esquiver et se contorsionna dans tous les sens pendant quelques secondes pris d'une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pas même quand sa cicatrice le brûlait.  
Aussitôt l'impardonnable arrêté Malefoy envoyé un expélliarmus qui désarma Harry.  
-Alors Potter que vas-tu faire maintenant sans baguette. Endoloris hurla à nouveau Malefoy.  
Cela dura quelques secondes et là il se produit quelque chose que personne n'aurais pus prévoir.  
Harry sentit sa magie commencer à augmenter considérablement. Puis à un moment elle explosa littéralement alors des éclairs vert et argent commencèrent à sortir par ses mains et plus précisément de ses doigts. Voyant cela Malefoy et ses comparses commencèrent à être effrayés et reculèrent. Mais avant d'avoir fait un mètre ils furent soulevés du sol et hurlèrent de toutes leurs forces.  
Quelques secondes plus tard Harry était évanouie et il n'y avait plus aucune trace des trois autres Serpentards.  
Quelques secondes passèrent et Severus Rogue apparu voyant Harry au sol inconscient il envoya immédiatement un patronus chez Dumbledore puis il vit des traces de brûlure sur le mur à plus de deux mètres de haut.  
Immédiatement après Albus apparut et voyant harry au sol craint le pire après un examen approfondi il vis qu'il était simplement assommé. Rassuré il lança un sort sur les murs pour voir ce qui s'était passé.  
-Videamus Revelio dit il, et toute la scène repassa devant ses yeux il eu un moment de terreur quand il vit ce qui était arrivé aux autres serpentard harry ne les avait pas tués, il les avait désintégrés.  
Devant cette vision d'horreur il fut encore plus pale que la veille et expliqua tout à Severus.  
-C'est une catastrophe dit ce dernier il risque d'être envoyé à Azkaban pour cela, voire même de subir le baisé du détraqueur.  
-Nous verrons cela dit le directeur en attendant allez prévenir le ministre il faut qu'il sache, pendant ce temps je vais emmener notre jeune ami a l'infirmerie.  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que harry était dans un coma très particulier et qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa tête.

Harry commença à émerger lentement de son coma, progressivement il ouvrit les yeux.  
Il vit tout d'abord une infirmière qu'il entendit appeler un médicomage.  
-Monsieur Potter ou Londubat est ce que vous m'entendez ?  
-Oui, réussi à dire Harry.  
-Prévenez Poudlard et le ministère qu'il s'est réveillé dit le médicomage à l'infirmière.  
-Je suis à sainte Mangouste ? demanda Harry.  
-Oui monsieur Potter vous êtes ici depuis un peu plus de deux ans.  
-Quoi ! Deux ans !!  
A peine eut-il dit cela que Harry vit Dumbledore arriver.  
-Harry, Merlin merci tu es réveillé.  
-Professeur est ce que c'est vrai cela fait deux ans que je suis ici ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'autant de temps s'était passé dit Harry plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Puis il se leva.  
-Attendez vous devez encore vous reposer.  
Sans prêter attention aux dires du soigneur, harry commença à enfiler des vêtements qu'il reconnu comme étant les siens il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient trop petit. A peine eut il pensé cela un éclair sorti de sa main et ses habits grandirent un peu pour atteindre une taille suffisante.  
-Comment as-tu fait cela Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.  
-Où en est la guerre contre Voldemort demanda Harry en éludant la question du vénérable vieillard ?  
Le médecin poussa un cri en entendant le nom tant redouté.  
-Nous sommes en statu quo pour l'instant il n'a rien tenté contre toi depuis ton arrivé ici mais il perpètre régulièrement des massacres chez les moldus.  
-Très bien dans ce cas le statu quo viens de basculer en notre faveur encore quelques mois et j'aurais la puissance nécessaire pour le détruire définitivement. En attendant nous devons nous parler seul à seul professeur j'ai un certain nombre de chose à vous dire. Et nous pouvons y aller tout de suite.  
-Euh oui oui dit le directeur un peu confus.  
-Attendez monsieur Potter vous devez encore subir des examen pour voir si vous êtes apte à sortir.  
-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi dit Harry je vais parfaitement bien et sachez cela mon coma n'était pas ordinaire mais provoqué.  
-Quoi ! dit le médicomage.  
-Allons y professeur nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.  
Et ils sortirent après que Harry ait récupéré sa baguette.  
Une fois de retour à poudlard ils allèrent directement dans le bureau directorial.  
-Eh bien Harry qu'a tu a me dire.  
-J'irais droit au but professeur, vous avec certainement remarqué en plus de ce que

j'ai fait tout à l'heure que ma puissance magique a fortement augmenté ?  
-Oui effectivement je peux le sentir.  
-Je vais vous en expliquer la raison pendant ces deux années j'était en train d'être entraîné par mon ancêtre à savoir Salazar Serpentard.  
-Comment !! Dit l'un des tableaux des anciens directeurs. Harry Potter fils de toute une lignée de Gryffondor est un descendant de Serpentard.  
-Merci Dylis pour cet aparté dit tranquillement Dumbledore.  
-Donc pour reprendre où j'en étais vous connaissez certainement le conte des trois frères sur l'histoire des reliques de la mort.  
-Oui mais ce n'est qu'un conte.  
-Eh bien en fait non ce n'en es pas un je descend du troisième frère vous vous rappelez la cape d'invisibilité. Et il y a plus Voldemort descend de l'un des deux autres frères celui qui a le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie.  
-Comment sais tu tout cela ?  
-Salazar m'a raconté l'histoire de toute sa lignée entre autres et sachez que je sais aussi qui descend des autres fondateurs et deux aux moins sont à poudlard en ce moment.  
-En es tu sur Harry.  
-Absolument certain.  
-Mais qui sont ils ?  
- la famille de Zacharias Smith descend de Poufsouffle. Les Weasley de Gryffondor. Et les Lovegood de Serdaigle, ajoutez a cela moi qui descend de Serpentard. Il faut que vous sachiez que les trois frères en question sont les frères Péverells qui eux même descendent de Serpentard.  
-En es tu bien certain Harry?  
-Oui mais bon pour en revenir a moi je vais vous dire tout ce que j'ai appris. La légilimencie, la magie noire, les sortilèges de haut niveau, les potions, et la métamorphose.  
Je peux sans conteste vous affirmer que désormais j'ai un niveau en potion supérieur au professeur Rogue, en magie noire je sais faire un certain nombre de chose que je pense que même Tom ignore et particulièrement une en question que je souhaite de tout cœur qu'il ne sache pas que je sais faire a savoir l'horcruxe.  
-Quoi tu sais faire un horcruxe? Dit Dumbledore vraisemblablement cela ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde.  
-Oui mais croyez moi loin de moi l'envie d'en faire Salazar en avais lui-même fait un et voyant les dégâts que cela à occasionné à son âme il l'a finalement réintroduit en lui.  
-Ah et encore une chose. Sous les yeux ébahis d'Albus Harry se transforma en un gigantesque serpent qui devait faire près de trois mètres de long comme vous voyez j'ai hérité de certaines capacités de mon ancêtre.  
Puis il reprit sa forme humaine après cela.  
-Tu... tu es un animagi et tu parles?  
-Oui je m'y suis entraîné comme vous avez pu le voir je me transforme en basilic. Et tiens en parlant de basilic sachez que la chambre des secrets existe bel et bien et que le monstre qui s'y cache est justement un basilic, et je vous rassure tout de suite je peux le contrôler étant donné que je suis fourchelang.  
-Où se trouve t'elle exactement ?  
-Dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde, mais moi seul peu y rentrer car il faut parler fourchelang pour y accéder.  
-Ce qui explique pourquoi elle n'a jamais été trouvée. Dit Dumbledore plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.  
-Bon en tout cas il faut informer le plus de gens possible que je serais très prochainement à même de détruire Voldemort.  
-Qu'est ce qui te permet de penser cela harry ?  
-Eh bien tout simplement que a l'heure actuelle je suis plus puissant que même Serpentard ne l'a jamais été et si vous ne me croyez pas je peux sans problème vous en faire la démonstration. Par contre Professeur pourrais-je descendre aux cuisines car je dois vous avouer que j'ai très faim.  
-Euh oui Harry, mais il y a une chose que je dois te demander.  
-Oui professeur allez y.  
-Te rappelle tu ce qui s'est passé avant ton coma ?  
-Oui parfaitement, j'étais en train de me battre contre Malefoy et d'un seul coup j'ai des éclairs qui sont sortis de mes doigts après je ne sais pas.  
-Eh bien ne t'en veux surtout pas Harry mais en fait il se trouve que ces éclairs que tu as lancé a littéralement désintégré monsieur Malefoy et ses deux amis messieurs Crabbe et Goyle et de plus les pères de ces jeunes gens font pression sur le ministre pour qu'on t'inflige le baisé de détraqueur.  
Pourquoi m'en voudrais-je ? Je considère que cela fait trois futurs mangemorts de moins. Le monde ne s'en portera que mieux et de plus je ne crains rien d'eux pour la simple raison c'est que j'ai absorbé une potion qui les fait fuir à mon approche plus efficace qu'un patronus.  
Dumbledore essaya devant cette réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas de rester impassible mais Harry qui était devenu un excellent légilimens vit le malaise du directeur dans ses pensées.  
-Cela vous choque tant que cela professeur.  
Là Albus ne pu masquer son étonnement.  
-Eh oui professeur même vous n'êtes pas à l'abris de ma légilimencie.  
Laissant le directeur coi Harry sorti et se dirigea vers les cuisines pour se restaurer un peu.  
Une fois remis de ses émotions le directeur envoya un patronus à Severus.  
Quand ce dernier le vis arriver le phénix dit « c'est une catastrophe Severus Harry s'est réveillé mais désormais il est plus puissant que nous et il suit le même chemin que Tom Jédusor jamais nous ne pourrons le contrôler.»  
Quelques heures plus tard Harry fut de nouveau convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
Arrivant là bas Harry vit que le directeur n'était pas seul, le ministre était présent et il y avait également plusieurs aurors avec lui dont deux qu'Harry avait vu deux ans auparavant car il faisaient partis de l'ordre du phénix.  
-Harry comme je suis content de te voir dit le ministre.  
Harry ne répondit rien, il utilisa la légilimencie pour voir quelles étaient les intentions de ce dernier. Puis voyant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre il lui répondit.  
-Bonjour monsieur le ministre, pourquoi êtes vous là ?  
-Eh bien j'ai reçu un message de Ste mangouste me disant que tu étais réveillé.  
-Harry le ministre voudrais tester tes nouvelles capacités pour voir si tu peux être de taille contre lord Voldemort dit Albus.  
-Très bien sans aucun problème, cela explique la présence de cinq aurors.  
-Tout a fait tu nous dis lorsque tu sera prêt dit le ministre.  
-Nous pouvons faire cela maintenant répondit le concerné.  
-En es tu sur ?  
-Oui je suis en pleine forme. Nous pouvons aller dehors pour passer ce test. Ah encore une chose professeur je sais que nous avons le temps mais je voudrais vous demander deux faveurs. La première serait d'avoir quartier libre pour le restant de l'année j'ai une tache à effectuer, la seconde serais de passer les aspic dès la fin de l'année.  
-Nous verrons cela Harry. Nous pouvons aller dehors maintenant.  
Une fois arrivés dehors Harry se mit en garde sous les yeux des autres élèves présent dehors en effet c'était un samedi et personne n'avait cour.  
Sans prévenir le survivant lança plusieurs sorts sur les aurors qui eurent du mal à les parer. Il enchaîna avec un sort que personne ne vit venir désarmant les cinq aurors en une seule fois et les faisant voler à plusieurs mètres les laissant KO.  
-Bon je pense que vous avez pu vous faire une idée de ma puissance. Sachez par contre que je n'ai pas forcé. Puis il entendit le ministre dire à Dumbledore.  
-C'est incroyable Albus il a battu les cinq meilleurs aurors du ministère en moins d'une minute et sans forcer. Espérons qu'il ne fera pas n'importe quoi avec sa puissance, il pourrait prendre la place de Voldemort sans trop de problème dit il plus silencieusement.  
Autour de lui Harry vit que les élèves n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux ils étaient presque exultant.  
Puis d'un seul coup une explosion eu lieu : Potter, Potter avec nous... ils l'acclamaient à très haute voix.  
Puis il dit :  
-Bientôt nous serons en paix je vous le promet à tous. Puis s'adressant au directeur il dit.  
-Professeur pourriez vous faire venir le professeur Rogue, je pense que vous seriez plus à même de mesurer mon pouvoir en vous battant a ses cotés contre moi.  
-Quoi, dit le ministre tu pense pouvoir battre Albus et Severus en même temps ?  
-Oui sans aucun doute.  
-Bien si tu le souhaites Harry. Aussitôt le vieux sage envoya un patronus et quelques instants plus tard le professeur de potion apparut.  
-Severus dit le directeur, Harry souhaiterait nous affronter pour que nous puissions mesurer son niveau.  
-Quoi dit l'ancien mangemort ?  
-Oui professeur vous allez m'attaquer avec Dumbledore, n'hésitez pas à utiliser la magie noire et les impardonnables y compris l'avada kedavra il y a certaines choses que je voudrait vous montrer.  
Immédiatement les deux mages se mirent en position pour un duel et commencèrent Dumbledore envoya un simple stupéfix et l'autre envoya un feudeymon, Harry qui avait rangé sa baguette dans sa poche au grand étonnement des autres partis en présence fit apparaître un bouclier en argent étincelant qui absorba les deux sorts. Puis le professeur de potion envoya un avada kedavra qui n'eu pas plus d'efficacité que les sorts précédents et l'absorba. Harry dit finalement :  
-Il va falloir que vous esquiviez car quand je vais annuler ce sort tous vos sorts vont revenir vers vous.  
Aussitôt qu'il eu dit cela le bouclier disparut et les sorts réapparurent et se dirigèrent vers leurs lanceur respectifs, rogue esquiva le feudeymon et sans que personne ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait Harry se mit entre lui et le sortilège de mort qu'il lui avait lancé, on entendit plusieurs personnes hurler de terreur Harry allait mourir.  
Quelques secondes plus tard tout le monde fut médusé de voir Harry debout comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
-Harry pourquoi as-tu fait cela demanda le ministre ?  
-Je voulait vous montrer une chose que j'ai appris à faire pendant mon coma a savoir conjurer la mort, je l'ai mis en application tout a l'heure, en fait c'est très simple j'ai absorbé une partie des pouvoirs de la mort. En d'autres termes chaque personne qui meurt dans le monde -sorcier ou moldus- quelle que soit la manière dont elle expire libère une énergie que j'absorbe en continu, et cela me préserve de la mort. En conclusion je suis pratiquement invulnérable. Mais je mourais toutefois de vieillesse  
En entendant ces mots les spectateurs avaient l'air de fantômes tellement ils étaient pales, il n'en croyaient ni leurs yeux ni leurs oreilles un gamin de 13 ans à peine qui avait certainement dépassé en puissance la plupart des sorciers les plus puissants du monde, sauf peut-être Voldemort lui-même.  
-Mais comment as-tu appris tout cela Harry demanda Dumbledore ?  
-Je vous l'ai dit professeur ces deux ans de coma ont été provoqué par mon plus illustre ancêtre Salazar Serpentard et il m'a appris beaucoup de choses. Maintenant si vous le permettez je retourne au château j'ai un certain nombre de chose à faire.  
Quelques minutes après, Harry se rendit dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde.  
- Bonjour mimi, comment vas-tu ?  
-Qui tu es toi, tu es là pour te moquer de moi ?  
-Absolument pas je te le demandait cela par politesse, en tout cas je me présente je suis Harry londubat plus connu sous le nom de Harry potter.  
-Ah c'est donc toi je suis heureuse de te rencontrer dit la jeune fille fantôme.  
-Euh dit moi mimi je voulais savoir comment es tu morte ?  
-Pourquoi, dit elle sur un ton très froid ?  
-Simplement parce que je me demandais tu étais morte ici ?  
-Oui, dit elle sur un ton triste, je suis morte juste dans ces toilettes après avoir vu deux grands yeux jaunes et pouf j'était morte.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensait eh bien sache qu'en réalité tu as été la première victime de Voldemort. Lorsque tu étais élève te souviens-tu d'un élève appelé Tom Jédusor ?  
-Oui il était dans l'année au dessus de moi, et il était très populaire pourquoi ?  
-Eh bien parce que c'est lui que l'on appelle maintenant Voldemort, et tout comme moi il est un descendant de Serpentard, alors sache que tu sera vengé il moura de ma main pour tout le mal qu'il a fait.  
Je voulais te demander aussi quel était ton nom avant que tout le monde ne t'appelle mimi ?  
Après un moment d'hésitation la jeune fille répondit :  
-Emily Cunningham, je m'appelle Emily Cunningham.  
-Très bien Emily, tiens en passant je vais faire quelque chose. Harry se rendit devant la cabine de toilette ou se trouvait mimi et lança un sort avec ses mains, aussitôt une magnifique stèle en argent trônait en lieu et place des dits toilettes sur cette stèle était écrit en lettres d'or l'épitaphe suivant : Ici est décédé Emily Cunningham dite "mimi geignarde" elle fut la première victime de Lord Voldemort, honorons sa mémoire et n'oublions jamais qu'elle fut une jeune fille pas comme les autres.  
-Merci Harry dit la concernée, mais oh mais que se passe t'il un magnifique halo doré entoura mimi et elle commença à disparaître avant de disparaître complètement elle dit :  
-Merci encore Harry, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je monte dans l'autre monde, je ne t'oublierais jamais.  
-Moi non plus Emily, je te dit adieu car je ne pense pas que je mourais un jour.  
Et elle disparut pour, espéra Harry un monde meilleur.  
Tout de suite après il se dirigea vers les robinets mais un en particulier il dit en fourchelang :  
-Ouvre toi. Et aussitôt une trappe se déplaça sous ses pieds il se glissa dans l'espace qui ressemblait à un tuyau et glissa jusqu'en bas arrivé sur place il avança vers une porte qu'il connaissait par l'entremisse de Salazar lui-même, ouvre toi dit il en fourchelang a nouveau et la porte qui était gigantesque s'ouvrit à son tour.  
Puis il se dirigea vers une statue de son ancêtre et déclama à nouveau en fourchelang :  
-Viens à moi Serpentard le plus grand des quatre de poudlard.  
La bouche de la statue s'ouvrit elle aussi et quelques secondes après un gigantesque serpent apparut il devait faire plus de 20 mètres. Il se dirigea vers Harry qui garda les yeux ouverts grâce au pouvoir qu'il avait obtenu et dit au serpent en fourchelang toujours bien entendu.  
-Je te salut cher ami je suis le descendant de ton premier maître et je te veux à mes ordres.  
-Je le sssuiss maître lui répondit le basilic.  
-Maintenant je veux que tu ne tues plus les gens d'un simple regard et que tu prennes une taille plus réduite pour sortir avec moi. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait le basilic prit une taille plus réduite -il mesurait tout de même près de 2 mètres- et glissa sur les épaules de harry qui le regarda satisfait.  
-Maintenant tu vas pouvoir vivre au grand jour et j'espère que tu seras un ami fidèle pour moi autant que je le serais pour toi.  
Puis harry se rendit à nouveau à l'extérieur du château par un autre accès qui menait à l'entrée du cimetière qui se trouvait derrière poudlard, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du château mais avant d'avoir pu y entrer il se retrouva devant une horde de serpentard qui le tuaient du regard.  
-Alors tu es de retour Potter, dit l'un d'entre eux qui s'appelait Théodore Nott ?  
-Oui et tu sera gentil de m'appeler Harry cela évitera les confusion. Sinon que me voulez vous ?  
-Savoir quelles sont tes intentions ?  
-Dans un premier temps Vaincre Voldemort, après eh bien je verrais.  
-Compte tu prendre sa place, demanda un autre élève qui semblait être en 6ème ou 7ème année vu sa taille?  
-Non en tout cas pas de la même manière qu'il essaye de l'avoir.  
-Cherches tu des fidèles afin de défendre ta cause, ajouta Nott ?  
-Des fidèles non plus des alliés par contre oui. Des alliés qui n'auront pas peur d'aller au combat pour défendre la paix et si vous n'appartenez pas à cette catégorie n'essayez pas de vous joindre à mes cotés, car si c'est le pouvoir que vous recherchez, vous ne l'obtiendrez jamais avec moi. Et toi Nott tu appartiens a cette catégorie tu ne recherche que le pouvoir et la richesse je n'ai que faire de personne comme toi.  
-Quoi ! Dit le concerné, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
-La légilimencie est très utile je vous ai tous sondé pour connaître vos pensées les plus secrètes, vous pouvez tous vous joindre à moi sauf toi Théodore.  
Puis il parti laissant les autres à leur stupéfaction.  
Arrivé dans la grande salle il vit que c'était l'heure du dîner, tout le monde se tourna vers lui regardant bien le serpent qui se trouvait sur ses épaules, n'y prêtant pas attention il se dirigea vers la table des gryffondor et dit aux Weasley :  
-Ron tu vas bien ?  
-Très bien et toi, on a vu ton combat contre les aurors tu es devenu très fort mon vieux.  
-Oui je sais euh je voulais savoir est ce que tu pourras venir après le repas avec tes frères et sœur aux toilettes de Mimi geignarde il faut que je vous parle ?  
-Les toilettes de Mimi mais pourquoi faire ?  
-Je vous expliquerais ça là bas, vous y viendrez alors.  
-Oui oui on viendra, dit une voix que Harry reconnu comme étant celle de Ginny.  
-Très bien à tout à l'heure.  
Puis il se rendit à la table des Poufsouffle il s'adressa à Zacharias Smith.  
-Zacharias, dit moi est ce que après le repas tu pourras accompagner les Weasley, il faudrait que je vous parle il y aura aussi Luna Lovegood.  
-D'accord Harry, je viendrais répondit son interlocuteur.  
Puis finalement Harry se rendit à la table des Serdaigle et demanda :  
-Laquelle d'entre vous est Luna Lovegood ?  
Aussitôt une jeune fille avec des cheveux d'un blond légèrement sale et un air rêveur se leva et se signala.  
-C'est moi que me veux tu Harry Potter ?  
-Simplement te demander si après le repas tu pourras suivre Zacharias Smith et les Weasley il faudrait que je vous parle à tous, tu pourras ?  
-Euh oui d'accord. Alors à tout à l'heure.  
Après le repas harry se rendit jusqu'à la table des professeurs et s'adressa au directeur.  
-Bonsoir professeur, je voulais vous parler d'une chose vous savez au sujet des fondateurs je vais me rendre dans la chambre des secrets avec les personnes dont nous avons parlé pour leur donner quelques informations qu'on ma confié pour eux.  
-Entendu Harry mais ne craint tu pas que le basilic qu'y s'y trouve ne les attaques.  
-Aucun risque professeur il n'a attaqué personne depuis tout à l'heure que je l'ai sur mes épaules.  
-Quoi ce serpent est le monstre de Serpentard ?  
-Oui professeur mais je lui ai fait prendre une taille plus raisonnable et de plus je lui ai interdit de tuer par son regard.  
-Entendu Harry.  
-Ah oui j'oubliais mimi geignarde à savoir Emily Cunningham, est la première personne tué par Voldemort alors après avoir libéré son âme j'ai créé une stèle en hommage pour elle, de ce fait les toilettes du 3ème étage sont de nouveau utilisable.  
-Vous avez libéré l'âme de miss Cunningham, monsieur Londubat ? Dit la professeur de métamorphose qui à l'instar de ses collègues écoutait la conversation attentivement.  
-Oui professeur McGonnagal, grâce à mes nouveaux pouvoirs, je peux savoir quel est le souhait qu'un fantôme a pour libérer son âme.  
-Merci à vous monsieur Londubat.  
-Bon j'y vais. A plus tard. Puis Harry se rendit dans les dits toilettes et quelques minutes après les Weasley, Zacharias et Luna arrivèrent.  
-Alors Potter que nous veux tu, dit le Poufsouffle ?  
-Appelle moi Harry s'il te plait pareil pour toi Luna. Bon alors pour résumer je vais vous emmener dans un endroit très particulier. Il se dirigea vers le robinet et encore une fois il dit en fourchelang :  
-Ouvre toi. Et à nouveau la trappe s'ouvrit et le serpent qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis tout à l'heure rentra dans le tuyau.  
-C'était quelle langue que tu as parlé demanda Fred Weasley ?  
-Du fourchelang.  
-Tu es un fourchelang dirent les autres ?  
-Oui maintenant rentrez dans ce tuyau je vous emmène dans la chambre des secrets.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça demanda Ron ?  
-Je vous expliquerais tout, en attendant suivez moi. Et Harry rentra dans le tuyau.  
Quelques minutes plus tard tous étaient arrivés dans la chambre et suivaient tranquillement Harry avec tout de même un brin d'appréhension, puis ils arrivèrent dans la pièce ou se trouvait la statue de Salazar.  
-Qui a créé cet endroit demanda Ginny ?  
-C'est mon ancêtre Salazar Serpentard. Il se réunissait ici avec les autres fondateurs pour développer ensemble leurs pouvoirs.  
-Mais pourquoi nous y as-tu emmené, demanda Luna ?  
-Parce que vous êtes tous les descendants des trois autres fondateurs.  
-Quoi !? Dirent ils tous sauf Zacharias.  
-Oui nous sommes tous les quatre les descendants des Fondateurs. D'ailleurs j'imagine que vous devinez lesquels, je crois que Zacharias le sait pour lui-même.  
-Oui je suis le descendant de Helga Poufsouffle dit ce dernier.  
-Ah bon tu nous l'as jamais dit, dit Ron.  
-Parce que ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont j'aime me vanter.  
-Bon, dit finalement Harry, je dois vous dire que maintenant pour la première fois depuis la création de Poudlard un descendant de chacun des fondateurs est dans la maison créé par son ancêtre. Donc vous les Weasley êtes les descendants de Godric Gryffondor, nous l'avons déjà dit Smith toi c'est de Helga Poufsouffle, et toi Luna tu descend de Rowena Serdaigle. Et comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure moi je descends de Serpentard, tout comme Voldemort.  
-Quoi Tu sais qui, a les mêmes origines que toi ?  
-Oui mais en fait si je vous ai amené ici c'est pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà pour vous dire qui étaient vos ancêtres, ensuite pour réveiller vos pouvoirs issus des fondateurs et finalement pour que vous m'aidiez à vaincre Voldemort.  
-Tout ça eh bien ça ne vas pas être facile, dit Luna.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous demanderais pas de l'affronter directement, simplement j'aurais besoin de vous pour invoquer des objets issus de nos ancêtres.  
-Mais pourquoi faire, demandèrent Zacharias et les jumeaux ?  
-Savez vous ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?  
-Un quoi ? Dirent ils tous en cœur.  
-Je vais vous expliquer, un Horcruxe est un objet dans lequel on a enfermé un morceau de son âme et tant que cet objet n'est pas détruit la personne a qui appartiens le morceau d'âme ne peux pas mourir c'est pour cela que Voldemort à survécu a l'avada kedavra qu'il ma lancé et qui s'est retourné contre lui, et il faut savoir qu'il était tellement attaché à Poudlard qu'il à créé ses Horcruxe à partir de reliques des fondateurs. C'est, la bague de Elvis Gaunt le grand père de Voldemort, le médaillon de Serpentard, le diadème de Serdaigle, la coupe de Poufsouffle, l'épée de Gryffondor, et il y en avait un autre qui était en moi mais il a été détruit par Voldemort lui-même. Et bien sur le dernier qui se trouve dans son corps. Ce qui en faisait 7 son chiffre préféré mais comme je vous l'ai dit il n'en reste plus que 6. 5 si on ne compte pas celle qui est dans son corps. Et donc je vais commencer par réveiller vos pouvoirs cachés si je ne me trompe pas ta capacité Luna sera de tout mémoriser, en d'autres terme tout livre que tu liras tu te rappelleras de tout ce qui y est marqué pour toujours, toi Zacharias, tu auras la capacité d'organiser les autres et tu seras imbattable en stratégie. Et vous les Weasley vous n'aurez plus besoin de baguette pour lancer des sorts.  
-Wouah dirent ils tous en cœur.  
-Et en plus vos pouvoirs seront considérablement augmentés.  
-Et toi Harry, quelles sont tes capacités demanda Ginny ?  
-Je n'ai plus besoin de baguette non plus pour lancer des sorts mais en plus je lance des rayons qui peuvent désintégrer toute personne étant contre moi. Et il les lança sur eux.  
Ils crièrent, et au bout de quelques secondes virent qu'ils n'avaient même pas une petite brûlure.  
-Comme je vous l'ai dit quand je les lance cela ne détruit que mes ennemis.  
-Eh bah je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Voldemort quand tu l'affronteras dit Percy qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début.  
-Oh il pourrait y résister un tant soit peu, si il sort le bon bouclier, et je ne parle pas d'un simple protego.  
-Bon passons enfin dans le vif du sujet, et il sortit de sa robe de sorcier plusieurs fioles qu'il distribua, et il ajouta :  
-Vous devez mettre une goutte de votre sang dans la potion pour que cela fonctionne, et il conjura plusieurs lit, Vous devez également vous allonger avant de la boire car elle vous plongera dans un profond coma pour quelques heures. Et ils burent tous.

Quelques heures plus tard ils commencèrent progressivement à s'éveiller. Les uns après les autres ils se levèrent puis firent face à Harry qui n'avait pas bougé visiblement.  
-Je vois que vous allez bien, maintenant essayez de me lancer un sortilège sans baguette, n'ayez pas peur de les lancer en même temps les Weasley. Ce qu'ils firent, et tous furent étonnés de voir leurs sorts êtres absorbés par le bouclier de Harry.  
-Voila vous n'avez plus besoin de baguette, par contre je ne saurait que trop vous recommander de ne pas en parler pas même à Hermione.  
-Wouah, c'est impressionnant dit Ron, dommage que tu nous ai débarrassé de malefoy y'a 2 ans sinon j'en aurais profité.  
-Oui je n'en doute pas. Bon maintenant nous allons faire une invocation bien particulière mais pour ce faire nous devons nous mettre en cercle, ce qu'ils firent, maintenant nous allons nous concentrer sur notre ancêtre à chacun, ce qu'ils firent tous, et maintenant répétez après moi :  
Je t'appelle illustre relique de mon glorieux ancêtre  
Fondateur de Poudlard greffe en ma mémoire  
Et guide mes pas pour que j'atteigne l'endroit  
Où est caché l'objet qui m'est destiné.  
Une fois l'incantation répétée chacun se leva et ils dirent en même temps :  
-Je sais où se trouve ce que tu cherches Harry.  
-Très bien maintenant décontractez vous et laissez moi pénétrer chacun votre tour votre esprit afin que je sache où se trouve ce que vous avez vu.  
Et il commença à pratiquer la légilimencie sur chacun des autres descendants, une fois qu'il l'eu fait il leurs dit :  
Merci à vous maintenant que je sais où se trouve chacun des Horcruxes de Voldemort je vais aller les chercher pour les détruire. Ah oui j'oubliais désormais lorsque l'un de vous voudras parler a l'un des autres il n'aura qu'a le penser pour qu'il ou elle vous entende nous sommes désormais reliés par télépathie donc je vous le redit vous n'avez qu'a penser que vous voulez parler à l'un de nous et nous serons en communication. Maintenant vous pouvez y aller... Sauf toi Ginny je voudrais te parler.  
Curieuse elle se dirigea vers lui alors que les autres sortaient de la pièce.  
-Qu'y a-t-il Harry, demanda la rouquine?  
-Je voulais te dire quelque chose, voila il y a encore quelques années je ne sais pas si tu t'en rendait compte mais a chaque fois que je te voyais ou te parlait je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rougir, maintenant que j'ai réussi à dépasser cela je voudrait te dire ... que ... je t'aime Ginny.  
Et la sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait il vit qu'elle se jetais sur lui en le serrant fort dans ses bras.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Harry dit elle en larme (mais en larme de joie tout de même).  
Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui et tout naturellement ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celle de la jeune fille qui ne pu s'empêcher des les suivre pour les attraper, et pendant plusieurs minutes ils ne se détachèrent pas l'un de l'autre ils ne virent pas non plus que a la sortie de la pièce un rouquin observait un de ses meilleurs amis embrasser sa petite sœur, en se retenant difficilement de se ruer sur le "couple" pour les assassiner littéralement. (Alors à votre avis de quel rouquin s'agit-il ?)  
Puis desserrant progressivement leur étreinte ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, et le survivant finit par dire :  
-Ginny je voudrais te demander autre chose mais avant tout sache que je ne peux mourir au combat grâce à un de mes pouvoirs, mais il y a une chose que je veux te dire c'est que je ne supporterais jamais d'être séparé de toi-même pas par la mort. Alors je te propose une chose, j'ai lu un livre pendant mon entraînement avec mon ancêtre et il existe une forme d'Horcruxe mais basé sur la magie blanche et plus particulièrement sur l'amour c'est un sortilège très ancien et très puissant dans un langage qui n'était plus parlé bien avant l'existence de Poudlard, alors je te le demande voudrais tu bien être mon horcruxe et que moi je devienne le tiens. De ce fait nous vivrons aussi longtemps que nous le voudrons et de plus grâce a une autre formule nous pourrions stopper notre vieillissement quand nous le voudrons et le laisser reprendre. Qu'en penses tu ?  
- Oh Harry vivre et t'aimer éternellement serait le plus beau cadeau que je pourrais te faire vivre.  
-Il en est de même pour moi.  
-Alors oui j'accepte de devenir ton Horcruxe Harry moi non plus je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.  
-Très bien tu vas répéter (je sais encore) ces paroles après moi en me tenant les deux mains :  
Wo diu bo er noc  
Wo diu bo er noc  
Nar bek si di ke  
Nar bek si di ke  
Ka ba la ko wa la  
Ke va la de na sar  
Après qu'ils eurent déclamé cette incantation une boule de lumière sortie de chacun d'eux et se dirigea vers l'autre et la ils ressentirent toute la puissance de leur amour et se demandèrent comment ils avaient fait pour rester séparé aussi longtemps.  
Une fois le rituel fini ils se rendirent vers leur dortoir respectif non sans échanger un long et langoureux baisé.

Le lendemain matin très tôt, Harry se rendit au 7ème étage pour pénétrer une salle dont il connaissait l'existence grâce à Salazar.

« Flash back »

Harry et son ancêtre marchaient silencieusement cote à cote en se dirigeant vers ce fameux 7ème étage.  
-Voici Harry l'endroit où se trouve ma Salle des besoins, pour l'utiliser tu doit penser très fort à ce dont tu as besoin et passer 3 fois devant ce vitrail qui comme tu peux le voir est différent des autres et la porte apparaîtra au troisième passage et pour tout voir tu demande la salle ou tout les objets sont cachés.  
-Très bien merci Salazar je garderais cela bien en mémoire.

« Fin du flash back »

Après avoir appliqué les instructions du fondateur Harry pénétra dans une salle plus grand qu'une cathédrale où des amoncellements d'objets plus suspects les uns que les autres s'entassaient ainsi que des bibliothèques avec tellement de livres que même Hermione pourrait y rester le restant de ses jours sans réussir à tous les lires.  
Il se remémora l'endroit où se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait et trouva enfin une magnifique épée suspendue sur un piédestal ouvragé certainement fabriqué par les gobelins. En s'approchant Harry vit que c'était bien ce qu'il cherchait sur la garde on pouvait lire G.G.  
L'épée de Godric Gryffondor se dit il. Puis il se dirigea vers un buste où était posé une perruque et sur cette perruque se trouvait.  
-Le diadème de Serdaigle.  
Ayant pris avec lui les Horcruxes, Harry se dirigea vers la gargouille de Dumbledore non sans lui envoyer un patronus en forme de phénix pour lui dire qu'il arrivait.  
Arrivé en haut de l'escalier Harry frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément.  
-Bonjour professeur comment allez vous ?  
-Très bien Harry mais qu'a tu avec toi ?  
-Oh je vous présente l'épée de Gryffondor et le diadème de Serdaigle, mais attention ce sont des Horcruxes de Voldemort.  
-Quoi tu en as déjà retrouvé ?  
-Oui grâce aux descendants des autres fondateurs je sais où se trouvent toutes les reliques de nos ancêtres. Par contre puis-je vous laisser vous occuper de la destruction de ces Horcruxes car je sais le faire mais pas sans abîmer l'objet qui les contient.  
-Oui Harry je peux m'en occuper.  
-Très bien professeur au fait pendant que j'y pense avez-vous réfléchi à ce que je vous ai demandé hier pas pour les aspics mais pour le quartier libre car je ne vous cache pas que là je part m'occuper d'autres Horcruxes.  
-Euh eh bien c'est une demande qu'on me fait pour la première fois, mais bon quoi que j'en dise je pense que tu iras tout de même. Me tromperais-je ?  
-Non professeur vous avez parfaitement raison. Bon en tout cas je vous laisse je vais dans le devon chercher le médaillon de mon ancêtre et après je passe par l'allée des embrumes, je pense être rentré ce soir avec deux nouveaux Horcruxes.  
-Pourquoi par l'allée des embrumes, interrogea le directeur ?  
-Quel a été le premier emploi de notre Voldynouchet adoré selon vos souvenirs professeur, dit Harry sur un ton ironique ?  
-Ah très bien je vois, Barjow&Burke.  
-Aller à ce soir professeur, essayez de vous occuper des ces reliques.  
Et il partit laissant un Dumbledore pantois en pleine réflexion.

Quelques heures plus tard harry pénétra chez Barjow&Burke, après avoir parcouru un couloir qui descendait il arriva dans une pièce qui semblait n'avoir aucune issue, se concentrant sur ses sens de mage il ressentit une énergie obscure qui émanait de l'un des murs. Se doutant que l'horcruxe ne pouvait que se trouver à cet endroit. Il lança un sort qui mit fin à l'illusion et aperçu une gueule de dragon grande ouvert à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait :  
- La coupe de Poufsouffle, s'exclama Harry.  
Il s'approcha et ressenti un malaise, c'était trop simple se dit-il. Il conjura un bâton qu'il approcha de la coupe et là, la mâchoire du dragon se referma brisant net le bâton.  
- Ouf heureusement que je n'ai pas mis mon bras. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que une alarme magique s'était déclenchée lorsque la mâchoire s'était refermée, alors, quelques secondes plus tard une ombre arriva.  
- Que faites vous ici ? Cette voix fit sursauter Harry.  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit Harry, et vous-même qui êtes vous ?  
- Le propriétaire de cette boutique, répondez à ma question qui êtes vous ?  
- Quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas déranger pendant qu'il vaque a ses occupations. Avada Kedavra.  
Et là le vieil homme ne vit rien venir, le sortilège de la mort le frappa de plein fouet et il se retrouva les bras en croix le regard vide.  
Se retournant vers la tête de dragon harry n'hésita pas et lança :  
- Destructum, et la mâchoire explosa expulsant la coupe vers Harry, ce dernier s'écarta se doutant que s'il la touchait directement ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Il décida d'ensorceler le cadavre afin qu'il prenne la coupe à pleine main, ce qu'il fit et la le corps s'enflamma sans attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien a part des os. Sachant que désormais il ne craignait plus rien il se saisit de la coupe et la rangea dans l'une des poches de sa cape. Puis il transplana dans un autre quartier de Londres dans un cimetière. Il commença à chercher une tombe qu'il fini par trouver après quelques minutes de recherches.  
Sur cette tombe on pouvait lire :  
Ci-gît Regulus Arcturus Black assassiné par le seigneur des ténèbres pour s'être retourné contre son pouvoir.  
Harry commença par faire léviter la pierre qui recouvrait la tombe et fit s'élever le cercueil, sans gêne aucune il ouvrit le cercueil et vit ce qu'il cherchait, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, il s'en empara et remis le cercueil et la pierre tombale à leurs place et repartit vers Poudlard.  
En rentrant il partit directement voir le directeur pour lui dire tout ce qui s'était passé.  
- Ah bonsoir harry tu es déjà de retour ?  
- Oui professeur et voici deux nouveaux Horcruxes. Ah et encore une chose Barjow est mort.  
- Quoi ! Comment est ce arrivé ?  
- Il m'a surprit et en voyant la coupe de Poufsouffle s'en est saisi. Il est mort en quelques secondes dévoré par les flammes a cause d'un maléfice qui était contenu dans la coupe.  
- Je vois, très bien je vais en avertir les autorités et elles feront le nécessaire.  
- Très bien, merci professeur, et bonne soirée prévenez moi quand ils seront tous détruits.  
Et il s'en alla.


	2. info

Bonjour A tous

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre je suis pour l'instant en panne totale d'inspiration.  
Mais je ne d sesp re pas meme si je doit attendre 10 ans (non je charrie piti rangez vos baguettes)  
je terminerais cette histoire.

Mais la raison de mon post est la suivante! j'ai d couvert une fic que j'adore personnellement -et je ne doute pas que vous aussi si vous d cidez de la lire-  
mais voila cet fic est en fait une trad qui n'a pas eu de MAJ depuis aout 2009 et voila ce que je recherche c'est quelqu'un(s) qui la fic plaise (essentiel)  
et qui ai un niveau d'anglais suffisant (en gros sup rieur au mien) pour, m'aider la finir. je tiens a pr ciser qu'il y a les chapitre 8 50 traduire, donc c'est beaucoup de boulot et je ne pourrais malheureusement pas le faire tout seul.

Voila c'est dit avis aux volontaire(s)

.net/s/5256065/1/Le_comte_du_Nord (trad en cour)  
.net/s/2208427/8/Earl_of_the_North (histoire originale)

sheltan

ps: mais m me sans vouloir la traduire allez la lire elle est vraiment pas mal 


	3. ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Attention à tous les lecteurs. Commentateurs et auteurs!**

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Sheltan_

A vous maintenant!;)


	4. defi hp

chers lecteurs et autres voici un d fi!

Imaginons qu'harry n'ai pas eu sa baguette avec lui au moment de l'attaque des d traqueurs dans l'ODP -par exemple qu'elle ai t mise sous cl par vernon-, qu'ils se fassent donc lui et dudley avaler l'ame, mais que l'horcruxes lui reste en harry... je vous demande ce que a donnerait?  
A vos plumes.

je laisse la longeur votre choix mais cela devra faire au moins 15000 mots, les slash sont autoris s mais pas les hp/lv. hp/dm. hp/lm. hp/ss (je vous venererais litt ralement si c'est avec une h riti re black, ou luna, ou bien une des filles de serpentard)  
et inutile de le pr ciser tous les ratings sont autoris s. 


	5. un nouveau défi

sujet: le 21 d cembre 2012.  
alors les astronomes ont pu calculer que ce jour la une conjonction extraordinaire arrivera en effet une com te va passer a 50 millions de km de la terre -entre la terre et le soleil- et au m me moment une ruption solaire touchera la com te entrainant des particules de cette derni re droit sur la terre. loin de provoquer une fin du monde cela provoquera une s rie de mutations aberrantes ou pas -surtout si on s'appelle dursley-.  
sinon pour le cadre tout univers fantastique bienvenue si cela ne concerne pas twillight,  
le post devra faire minimum 15000 mots sans limite de taille, possible de le faire sous forme de plusieurs OS si vous avez plein d'id es. sur ce place a vos plumes! 


End file.
